Watch Your Back
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: (AU) After nearly two years, the girls are back together... but now things get complicated. No more care-free life like at Wammy's, Blake's sister is out and looking for revenge. Not to mention S has to deal with Evelyn, and Beacon's getting new powers. L's dead, Mello's losing his mind, and A somehow gave birth! (Co-Writing with 13 Hella S) (TLOTSS Squeal)
1. Chapter 1 (Blake)

Welcome to the first chapter of Watch Your Back. I'm co-writing this with the fabulous 13 Hella S. This is the sequel to our previous book, The Live of the Seconds' Sisters. If you haven't read that book, go read it, then come back.

So, seeing as we haven't seen her in a while, let's bring Blake back!

* * *

**[October 31****st****, 2004]**

It's been nearly two years since I left Wammy's House... I wish I knew how they were going.

I wish I knew how Beacon reacted to the news of her dad being dead. I know how I reacted. I joined the LA mafia!

I miss everyone, including the panda! I know today is his birthday.

"Oi, Ames! We need you here!" my boss, Rod Ross, yelled.

I nodded to myself, looking in the mirror, right into my still blue eyes. My abilities will be back by the end of the week.

Katia Ames was my name here. I've been in hiding for so long.

_**Flashback...**_

"_**What do you mean 'sister'?" I asked. My mother was so weird.**_

"_**Like S, you have a twin sister, but she's different to Rain."**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**Well, Rain was first born, but was strangled by her umbilical chord, but she was still born, your sister was not, she was a miscarriage."**_

_**I blinked, what was the point of this? "So?"**_

"_**She's angry, you got to live, you **_**devoured**_** her. She's jealous, and she wants revenge. She will stop at nothing to get it."**_

_**I nodded. "What's her name?"**_

"_**Betrayal."**_

_**...End**_

That was why I left. My sister wanted me dead, and she would kill my friends to get to me. Somehow, her name fits.

_Betrayal..._

I walked into the main room. These guys used to try to get with me until I showed them what a 'little girl' like me could do. Zakk Irius still has bite marks.

"Ames, we have had word that Kira is getting more powerful by the day. L will be useless by the end of the week.

'When he dies.' I had looked at and memorised a fair few death dates before I lost my abilities, and L's was one of them.

I opened my notebook, looking at all the notes I had made about the Kira case. It wasn't too difficult for me. I devised that whoever was Kira was working with L, very closely. Too closely for L to like.

L was reluctant for even me to work with him, and he's my cousin... on my mother's side, obviously.

I wonder how people reacted to Axel's body...

"L is dying, and this Kira, the real Kira, will be the one take over. We need to make sure that, at all times, we address each other with aliases, and try to avoid getting your photo taken," I told them, writing a few notes.

"How do you know this? And why the photos?" Ross asked.

I sighed at their stupidity. "One, I am L's cousin, his other cousin just so happens to be one of Kira's victims, but my brother was stupid. Anyway, I have an ability, that I am currently unable to use due to minor illness, that allows me to see someone's real name and life span, which leads me to two. Two, the Second Kira has this ability, and she can use it with just a photograph, so I'd be careful."

"How do you know the Second Kira is a woman?"

"Easy, Kira 2 is infatuated with Kira 1, far beyond that of love, so it's like a crush gone _way_ too far, easily that of a woman of Japanese-American desinence. The Japanese are emotional – I should know – and the Americans over play everything – I mean full offence with that, by the way," I listed. I missed Wammy's at times like this.

The boys all nodded and went back to what they were doing, usually their whores. I remember S telling me that Mello was going to join a mafia, and I absently wondered which one. I had ties to a lot of American and English mafias, and one Japanese one that are all but disbanded.

I logged on to one of the many computers we had lying around, searching through the files we had on all mafias in the area. I first searched Mihael Keehl, in case he was that stupid. Nothing. I then searched Mello. I found one file with that name with this mafia. Apparently he had his name on a list of recruits. So they must have heard of him, and be able to contact him.

"Oi, Ross, you think I could contact this kid?" I asked, pointing at Mello's sketch.

"Sure thing, Ames. Line seven, phone two," he told me.

I got up and walked to the phone room. I felt guilt wash up inside me. I haven't spoken to any of them since I left. I needed to know how Mello was, and Beacon, and S. I needed to know.

I held the phone to my ear after pressing '7'. I felt my gut twist in anxiety as it rang.

Then he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked. It was really Mello... He's nearly fifteen, but he sounds the same. I hope I do.

"Mello?" I asked quietly.

I could hear the familiar sound of a bar of chocolate dropping onto wires and carpet. He was in Matt's room. "Blake?"

I felt like crying. "I'm not meant to contact you, but I found you on the mafia's files. I... I miss you guys... and I can't even know how long you have to live, or contact Rain to find out how you are."

He was quiet. Matt was quiet. I was quiet. It was all silence other than the sounds of breathing and the buzzing from Matt's computer of TV.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm still under the influence of the serum. Look, do not tell Matt, S, Beacon, anyone, that I called you, but if you need to speak to me again, call back and ask for Katia Ames, okay?"

I prayed that he would agree.

"Okay, but if you ever need my help, or anyone's help, you call me as well, got it?"

"I've got it."

"Also..." he was quiet for a while, "have you kept clean?"

I sighed. I hadn't. "No, I haven't, and I can't, sorry."

"Alright. Last thing, Way's been in hospital since Christmas, not last Christmas, but the Christmas after you left. He refuses to eat and they have to feed him through a tube. Mikey can barely pay..."

I sighed. "I'll try to send some money over for him, but no promises, okay?"

And with that, we hung up.

I felt Barium rubbing up against my leg and I smiled. It turns out that, like S and Anima, Barium was my spirit animal, or whatever.

"You okay Blakie?" she asked, purring lightly.

I nodded, letting the tears that had welled up earlier fall, my eyeliner running. "I miss them. I really do. Those guys were my family."

S, Rain, Lucy, Suicide and Mello were like my siblings, Matt was my so-obviously-going-to-end-up-being-my- brother-in-law friend, Mikey and Way were my annoying cousins, and Wolf was that awesome friend that almost felt like family.

And then there was Bella... She really was my family, but I always hated the fact she was born out of hatred... but I knew what she did not. That no one did.

Looking into history, you could find three Life and Death God and human hybrids. The first was Edgar Allen Poe, my favourite poet. He had a Life God mother and Shinigami father. The second was Patrick Stump. I know what you're thinking, that bundle of adorableness? Part Shinigami? Yes. I don't know how, but he is.

The third is Bella Before Birthday, and I know exactly how it happened.

I heard a feminine giggle from behind me, and Barium tensed. Barium would have hissed if it was one of the sluts that had managed to wander off.

"You really love those kids, huh?" the voice said. The voice was familiar, and I knew exactly where I had heard it before.

It was like when I was nervous, my voice would go a higher pitch. That was the voice.

I turned around to see an almost exact reflection of myself, aside from the waist long hair and smouldering red eyes. "Betrayal, I assume."

"Hole in one, Lie," Betrayal giggled. "Although, I am called Lily most of the time... Ironic, huh?"

I crooked an eyebrow. Where did these names come from?

"Irony does run in the family, though. I mean, you've met our aunt's husband's brother's nieces and nephews, right? You lived with them, and our second cousin... Evelyn, wasn't it?"

I blinked at her. "I am not related to my favourite insane people. I'm ninety percent sure I would know."

"Well, we aren't related to them by blood, but through marriage, yup! We're one big insane family. It does make sense though, doesn't it Lie? I mean, S is really similar, isn't she?"

I shook my head. These are all just lies to make me question everything around me, and then, once I'm in a state of insecurity, she'll kill me.

"Can you just kill me already?" I sighed.

Betrayal, Lily, whatever her name is, laughed. "I'm not going to kill you _now_. I'm gonna help Kira out! Watch as you squirm around, knowing I'm watching you and when all your friends are dead, I'll give you just what you want. Death."

And with that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 (S)

Welcome back to Watch Your Back, it is I, S. So since my amazing partner already gave you the introduction I'll just jump right into this chapter.

* * *

**(November 1, 2004) **

"N-no please...! Don't kill me!"

This had been a familiar request for half a year.

You may be wondering what I have to do with a sobbing man's death. I do small jobs for the mafia Mello's in. I've been trying to leave Wammy's with Beacon for a year but I need more money to get by- not to mention with Way being in the hospital...

Clearing my thoughts I held my gun pointed at the man's temple.

"Please! I-I'll do whatever I have to just don't kill me!"

I was just supposed kill him, Arthur Williams, because he was giving valid information to a rivalling mafia. Why, doesn't matter. Even if I didn't kill him someone else would.

So I saved that person the trouble and shot him- with the silencer on of course.

After I made sure he was dead I took out my disposable phone and called my third partner in crime, Viola Stoll. A recruit in the very mafia who I help out.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly. Oh right it was midnight when she called about Williams, it's four am now.

"Hey Viola. I killed Arty for you, I'll have the payment by tomorrow right?" I asked, expecting a positive answer.

"Yeah yeah. Dammit Monica, of all times to call you picked four in the bloody morning." I heard a crash, probably the albino hitting her head against the wall again. "I'll meet you at Starbucks at lunch today."

"Thanks. I'm tired so I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible." I curtly.

"Of course. As always, t'was a pleasure doing business with ya, Moni." The line went dead before I could curse her out. I hate it when she calls me that. I should have picked an alias without a potential nickname.

I buried the phone in my bag as well as my pistol and pocket knives. If there's one thing I learned in nearly two years is that you shouldn't leave home without a weapon.

Not feeling like walking to Wammy's I went through one of my portals and ended up in my bedroom.

I hid my bag in one the new secret compartment in the floor, there was also two stacks of money and a few fire crackers and pictures in the compartment.

I took out one of the pictures and did a one over everyone in the picture. It had everyone, Way, Matt, Blake, even BB and Near in the photo. This was the only picture I had of everyone together before Blake left.

Things have been pretty hard on most of my friends lately. Mikey has been doing everything he can to pay for Way's hospital bills, suffered from depression, and he's taken a job as a male prostitute.

Wolf, may she rest in pieces, was murdered last year, cut into little Wolf bits. I don't know who killed her but when I find out they're a dead man/woman.

As I've already said Mello did join the mafia, he's also keeping tabs on the Kira investigation. He's been struggling not to kill some of his fellow henchmen due to their stupidity.

Matt became a professional hacker. He hacks into peoples' bank accounts and takes small amounts for himself and to help pay for Way. Still in love with Mello, still worried he might die soon.

Beacon has probably stayed the most normal out of them. I know, what a surprise. She did go through the stages of denial and had a mild case of depression over Blake but she's better, luckily. She spends most of her time in MU now, you almost never see her here anymore.

As for my siblings, they've learned how to take a physical appearance... Fuck everything in existence. Now they always follow me around which is hard to explain to Roger.

"Oh come on S! You love having us around!" My twin said, playing with a knife. She was the only one of our other dead siblings here for now.

"Shut up, Rain! I'm trying to do a monologue in my head!" I shouted. Now where was I... Oh yeah. Evelyn, my crazy cousin, keeps trying to convince me and Beacon to live with her in her apartment.

Evelyn plays a part in my life now. Sadly.

!Flashback!

_It had been a year since we found out Blake was gone. Beacon and I were trying to get some information on her whereabouts. We weren't having that much luck._

_"I swear to God Blake has become the air. We're never going to find her before November of 2004." Okay so I was overreacting a bit._

_"Don't say that! We'll find something about her somewhere." Mini-mini Blake tried to console me._

_We spent half an hour there trying to find something about Believe Birthday, and of course we couldn't find anything._

_"...Beacon now you have no proof, she is the __**air**__." I groaned. I heard a maniac giggle coming from behind the swivel chair. Beacon and I shared a look before tip-toeing towards it. _

_"Really Silence, you're so dramatic!" The relative I wanted to see the least laughed and spun around in the chair._

_"E-Eve!? How are you here!?" I demanded._

_Since the last time I saw her she had changed a lot. Her dirty blonde hair was in pigtails that reached past her waist, she had a large scar running across the left half of her face and her right eye was still blue, but her right was a glass green eye._

_"Really Si? I haven't __**seen **__you in years and only heard you last year and that's how you greet me?" Evelyn held a hand over her heart and pouted. _

_She took a heart out of her pocket with her free hand. "Child heart, Beacon, Si?"_

!Flashback Over!

I ended up chasing her away with Mr Stabby but she kept coming back every other day.

Thanks to her though I've gotten a lot closer to Rain. Apparently she hates knowing that she lost the title of 'Worst relative next to Dad' so she helps me hide from Evelyn!

Still can't avoid her though.

_'Like right now!~'_

_'What-'_

"Silenccceee!" _**Someone**_ called from the hallway. I bolted and put the photograph back in its spot just before the door was thrown open.

"There you are! I have news for you!" She said proudly.

I lifted my head lazily to look at her. "What is it? And do make it quick I'm very tired."

"Trust me Eve, you would be so proud if you knew about Si's night life." Rain said, Eve turned to her and grinned.

"Rain I have eyes everywhere. Of course I'm proud of my cousin. Now if only she would eat some organs for once..."

"I will not be a cannibal! Now what do you want?" I asked.

"Calm Si, calm. My friend, Lily has informed me about our dear friend Blake." She said calmly. "But you don't seem that interested so..."

"I'm interested! What do you know about Blake? She's still alive right?" I stood up and looked up at her, she had a couple inches on me. Damn eighteen year olds.

"She is alive and well. Misses you all with a passion. Lily and I think she'll contact you soon, but don't count on it." She smiled knowingly, I felt like shouting in happiness.

This is what I hate yet respect and love her for; She always knows what's going on. She's an official informative.

"Who's Lily?" I asked, she's never mentioned anyone named Lily before. If she ever mentioned her she called her 'a special friend'.

"A special friend~" She sang, I just knew the red in my eyes bled into the purple.

"Let me rephrase that. What does your special friend named Lily know Blake?"

"I'm curious to know about her too." Rain added.

"I told you she's a special friend and I can't say from where. I can't give you any information about her, as an informative I should but she's also a client so no I won't give you any tidbits either." Eve explained.

"But Eve we're family!" Rain and I complained in unison. She laughed and tried to hug us. I moved back in time.

"In a way, Lily's family too. All you need to know about her is that she's in the Birthday family and she and Rain would be soul friends." Evelyn pouted. "Si let me love you!"

"No!" I backed away even farther. "If Lily's anything like Rain I don't want anything to do with her."

"Well I would love to meet her!" Rain said. "I'm sure she loves killing right?"

"Yep. In a quite morbid ways at that." Evelyn said, my twin smiled eerily and hummed. "I have a soul friend somewhere~"

"Oh goodie." I said sarcastically. "Now can you go? I would like to get some sleep."

"Alright, see you tomorrow sis~!" Rain sang, hugged me and flew off to MU. Leaving me with our darling cousin.

"Ah, you two really are my favourites. Bye Silence!" She left my room, taking one of my kitkats with her.

I glared at the door. "I. Hate. Her." Anima waked up to me.

"You do not, S. She's just being a cousin, believe me I have six like her." She said, I scratched her ear.

"I completely understand why you're my spirit guide; we need each other to deal with our families." I sighed.

"Yes. So, tell me. Are you satisfied with what she told you?" She asked, I smiled widely and laughed a little.

"She annoys me to no end but I'm happy. Blake's alive, Anima. And when I hear from her I'll yell at her, if I see her in person, I'll slap her then hug her and probably slap her again." I said.

"All in good faith I hope?" Anima said, I nodded.

"All in good faith."


	3. Chapter 3 (Blake)

Totally love the end of the chapter. We have a short meet up in this chapter, but not an official one, that's in a few chapters.

Also, am I the only one who likes Betrayal/Lily? She's going to be helpful... eventually.

* * *

**(November 1, 2004)**

I woke up to the irritating sound of my phone ringing. Why the hell is anyone calling me at... 6:04 in the morning?!

"Hello?" I answered, yawning.

"Hey Kat!" said the overly cheery voice of Viola, my little assassins master.

"Good morning, so, is Williams dead?" I asked, trying to see if I could end this phone call before I woke up fully and couldn't get back to sleep for the next week.

"Yup! And by my favourite too! Monica is fantastic! I'm meeting her today and I was wondering..."

I rolled my eyes. She wants something from me. "Yes Viola?"

"What if you came with me? To meet her? I mean, you could check her out, seeing as you pretty much rule the mafia world right now."

I sighed. "What time is this meet up?"

"It's at lunch!"

I yawned again, nodding to myself. "I'll see you there... after you pick me up."

"Yes Miss Ames!" and with that, Viola was off my line.

She was an overly perky twenty year old, and annoyed me to no end, but she's fun to have around and gives me lifts and jam, so I can't complain.

I rolled out of bed and looked in my wardrobe, seeing if I had any suitable clothes. I needed to look formal, but still casual. I mean, I can't look like a teenage girl going to a mafia meeting.

I found my old shirt S stole from Rain for me. It was Rain's Fall Out Boy anchor shirt from 2013 or 14. I decided I'd wear that, along with my black skinny jeans and black gloves.

Looking in the mirror, still seeing blue eyes, I decided to dip-dye the ends of my hair blue. I had gotten so used to the colour blue that knowing my eyes would be changing back, I had to keep the colour somehow.

By the time I was ready, Viola was outside.

Viola, as usual, had her extremely pail hair colour. This week, she had cut it shorter, to her ribs and tied it up. She was wearing a black tank top with a poison green long sleeve shirt underneath, and neon purple jeans to match her hair ribbon. I was not surprised.

"Kat! Looks like you've been taking one out of my book!" she commented, obviously talking about my hair, seeing as she used to dip-dye it.

"You look poisonous as always, Villy. Now, let's get this show on the road, and you can tell me all about this 'Monica' person."

Viola nodded and opened the passenger door for me (I rule, I get doors opened for me) before going around and getting in the car herself. On the drive Vi told me everything she could about Monica.

"I don't know Monica's last name, she's like that apprentice guy you've go on your list, Mello. Blonde, about your height and your age, too.

"She does a lot of work in England, but always manages to get here before she needs to pick up her money. Apparently, according to an informant, she lives in a boarding like place, so maybe they have a plane or something.

"She's got four siblings, an older brother, a twin sister that comes with her some times, and a little brother and sister. She also takes care of a friend's little sister, or niece, or something like that. Another friend of her's was murdered last year, so that's a bit touchy. Anything else?"

I nodded, taking in all the information before groaning and holding my head.

"Katia? Are you alright?" Viola asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, just, a small headache. I've been feeling a little off all week, no biggie."

She smiled back at me as she turned into a park. "Yeah, Ross said something about that. Haven't you been sick for, like, a year or something?"

"Yeah, you get used to it though," I whispered, wincing at the pain behind my eyes again. It was coming back.

The two of us got out the car and I saw someone familiar leaning against the wall of Starbucks.

"Katia, sis! Long time no see!" Betrayal squealed, running over to hug me.

Deciding to go along with it, I hugged her back. "Lily, it's been too long. It's been what? Three years?"

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it sucks you were sent to that boarding school, but you know, that's what you get for biting everyone."

I laughed it off, rolling my eyes, though it was painful.

"Uh, Kat? Who is this?" Viola asked.

"Oh, Villy, this is Lily, my twin. Lily, this is my worker, Viola. Lily works as an unofficial informant on the Kira case. She's really helpful."

Viola nodded, Betrayal being on a higher level than her.

Together the three of us walked into the Starbucks, Viola and I sitting and Betrayal standing next to me. We were a little early, so Monica was still not here.

I went up and ordered myself a cappuccino and three cookies, because, well, I missed the cookies.

I turned around to see two people walk in. They looked related, most likely sisters, and were almost identical. One was slightly taller and long-ish blonde hair, just below her shoulders, and the other had short blonde hair, ending about an inch above her shoulders.

I walked back to the booth thing and waited. It turns out that the two blondes were the people we were meeting. Monica and her twin.

"Moni!" Viola cheered when the shorter haired twin sat down. Monica looked familiar, but she was highly likely to take precautions because this was a mafia meeting, in the open, while Kira was growing larger.

"Viola, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? And who are they?" Monica snapped. I could sense that I had met her before, both of the blondes.

Betrayal smirked, so I knew that I had crossed paths with them before. But where?

"Monica, these are two very important people. Lily is standing and she is an informant on the Kira case. Katia Ames, Lily's twin, is leading our Kira investigation, orders all executions, and is basically the big boss."

My headache had become stronger, and I could see the red bleeding through and back into my vision. It was nearly done. I'm nearly me again.

I could feel the itch of my wings, which would now have feathers, against the skin of my back. I could feel my horns wanting to poke out of my head. All I could feel was the changing of my body, and I do not remember it being this painful.

"Katia, seriously, are you alright? We know you're sick, but this seems worse than most days. Are you sure you can do this?" Viola asked. I could hear the worry in her voice. If I got injured on the job, she'd be blamed.

"I'm fine, Villy, really. I'm just going to go to the bathroom," I answered, flashing a reassuring smile.

The four nodded and I left, locking the door and sitting on the probably disgusting floor. The pain was unbearable, my skin stretching to release my wings and horns. I kept myself quiet, not allowing myself to scream and draw attention to myself – that was the last thing I wanted.

My back opened up and my wings unfolded. I was right when I thought it would feel weird with feathers. My wings were no longer black and bat-like, but they were covered by deep cherry red coloured feathers that had silver dying the tips.

My horns popped out next, longer and sharper that the last (and first) time they came out. I think they took some of my brain with it...

I could feel my teeth sharpening, as with my sight, the red still bleeding through into my view.

That was when I screamed. I couldn't feel anything but the pain shooting through my eyes. My wings took up enough space to wrap around me and block out the light. When my eyes felt like they had stopped getting stabbed by those little sandwich swords, I opened my wings and let in the light flow.

The world was red again. I saw my reflection in the mirror.

_Believe Birthday..._

I pulled my blue cosmetic contacts out of my pocket and put them in (taking about five minutes) then retracted my wings and horns.

I walked out and sat back down at the table, checking the names of the two girls in front of me. The taller one didn't have a name or death date above her head, but the shorter.

_Silence Keehl..._

That meant the taller was Rain. I smirked. "Well, ladies, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Sorry for leaving so soon. But, Monica, I do have a question for you."

S nodded. "What is it, Miss Ames?"

"Can the _beacon_ still hold hope when the thing she wants to _believe_ becomes _silence_?

"Contact Viola when you have the answer."

And with that, I walked out the shop, Betrayal behind me.


	4. Chapter 4 (S)

I doubt anyone was expecting everyone to have a connection to each other. Lovely plot twists~

* * *

"Well Kitty-Kat is an odd one." I said once she was gone. Can the beacon still hold hope when the thing she wants to believe becomes silence...? Beacon...

"She confuses people often. But she's really nice, Moni!" Viola replied cheerfully. I nodded in response.

Viola tapped her fingers impatiently. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything about being called Moni."

"I'll yell at you later. I'm just thinking." I said, Rain sent an all too knowing look my way and smirked.

"Just give Moni a minute." She said, "So the payment for Williams...?"

"Quick to the point as ever I see." Viola sighed. She took a case out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to me.

As I counted the bills inside of the case I listened to their conversation.

"So what is Katia like, Vi?" Rain asked. Vi smiled and played with her pale locks.

"Let's see, Katia can be very mysterious at one moment. The next she can be emotionless or intellectual." She stated. "She can be pretty adorkable though!" Rain nodded for her to continue.

I stared at them before pocketing the money. She gave me too much again. She always does it to help pay for Way (even though she doesn't know him personally). I've long since given up and refusing the extra money. She never listens and just gives more.

"Let's see, her cousin on her mom's side is the famous L. And that girl who was with us was her twin, Lily." She paused for a moment when she saw Rain and I tense. "Something wrong, lovies?"

"No, no. Everything's fine." I said, I sent Rain a look before clearing my throat. "Could you tell us more about her family maybe?"

"Sure but I don't know much... Oh! She carries a picture with her everywhere but she never let's anyone see it. I think it might be her family or something, she barely says anything about them, but it's all good things when she does- for the most part."

"I think that's enough information or now." Rain said, she stood up and motioned for me to follow her. "We really need to get going Vi. Niece to visit you know."

"Oh right your cute niece." Viola stood up as well. "I guess I'll see you later, Moni, Annie. Ciao!"

My twin and I left and almost ran to Wammy's. I climbed through my bedroom window (who uses doors these days?) and walked out to the hall.

_'Katia mentioned Beacon. She had to have when she said Believe and Silence like that. So she knows us. Someone named Lily in the Birthday family, someone named Lily was there... But plenty of people have that name. But that question...'_

I clenched my fists and shook my head. No, I'm being stupid. Katia is not Believe Birthday. Right? But then again there's some evidence to back that theory up- oh shit I'm starting to sound like L.

But something told me that was her. That was Blake and now she's gone...

She was right there, calling herself Katia Ames- the scream must have been her too. The serum could have lost effect. That question wasn't even a question it was more like a riddle, a code.

Oh my God.

I punched the wall in anger.

"Are you kidding me!?" I slumped against the wall.

"So you figured it out." Rain stated. "Will you tell Beacon?"

"Some things." I muttered. I wasn't very happy right now.

I went to where I knew Beacon would be at this time; On the roof.

"Beeee!" I called out. I saw a pale girl run towards me.

"What is it, Aunty S?"

"I have news, good news, but still news so let's take it partially seriously." I smiled at her. Beacon hasn't really changed much personality-wise, she's even taken an interest in future anime! She kept her hair shoulder length and had red streaks in her hair.

"Okay. So you know how it's November 1st and Blake said she would contact us at the beginning of November?" She nodded.

"Yeah of course I do. Why are you- Did you see her!?" Beacon started throwing questions at me.

"Blake is fine, she's alive and well. She joined the mafia and is working on the Kira case, also Imighthaveseenhertodaybutdidn'tknowitwasheruntilaftershewasgone." I rambled, Beacon stared at me.

"Aunty, I still barely understand you're mumbling. Please repeat that, slowly."

"I might have seen her today but didn't know it was her until after she was gone." I repeated. "Now I have to contact Viola for her." So I can skin her alive.

_'You are really morbid when you're conflicted. Please stay this way!'_ Rain smiled as I frowned. She always loved our telepathic connection.

"Really!? We're gonna see her again?" Beacon was beaming, she looked half ready to jump up and down.

"That's right! But we still need to call Si's friend." Rain said, Beacon shoved a cell-phone in my hand.

"Call her now!"

" I am! When did you get so excited and demanding?" I questioned. I dialled Viola's personal number and heard it ring a few times before it went to voicemail.

_"Hi! This is Viola, I'm a bit busy at the moment so call me back later or leave a message! Or don't. Unless you're a friend you shouldn't even have this number. Ciao!"_

"Viola pick up your goddamned phone it's me!" I hung up the phone and gave it back to Beacon. Viola always has her phone on. Not to mention she's always up for a chat so his was odd.

"She must be at a meeting or something." Rain said, she looked confused as well.

I'll try calling Viola again later, who knows she might really be at a meeting. Even if that's highly unlikely knowing her.

We were just about to head inside when my phone went off. Thinking it was Viola I gladly answered.

"Viola! Is th-"

_"S! Get to the hospital now! Way, h-he's flat-lining! Please I get here soon I don't know what to do! And bring Matt and Mello with you!" _Mikey begged on the other line.

My eyes widened. "Mikey you need to calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes just try to calm down." I heard dry sobbing on the other end. I turned to Rain and handed her the phone.

"Rain, please calm him down. Way's flat-lining and we need to get to the hospital and find M&amp;M now!"

We ran downstairs to Matt and Mello's room, Beacon threw the door open. They were playing something on the T.V, it looked like a future Resident Evil game.

I explained what Mikey said on the phone and they quickly turned the game off. Since Rain was busy I opened a portal to the hospital and we jumped in. We were in the lobby and Mikey was no where to be found.

Mello lead us to the third floor after telling the lady we were friends of Warren and Michael Way (lovely alias' you guys) we saw Mikey in the fetal position next to a door.

"Mikey are you okay?" Matt asked, he knelt down in front of the shaking boy.

"Matt his brother is dying, of course he's not alright!" Rain whispered harshly at him.

Two hours past before we were told anything. Way is in a semi-stable condition but he won't make it through the week without enough payment. Which of course we don't have.

I of course wasn't having this when Mikey started_ crying_.

"Dammit lady! Take my money and fix him!" I threw the money Viola gave me on the ground as Matt had to drag me and Mikey away from the room before security did.

"You're a doctor for fuck's sake! Help. Him!" Mello swore and cursed the poor nurse out until Rain hit his pressure point.

Rain picked up the money and sighed. "We'll be back with more money later. I'm sure you can keep him alive until then." She said and led Beacon and Mello outside with us.

"He has to live, he has to live." Mikey chanted. "He will live right?"

Matt placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't offer any words but that might be a good thing. False hope can be good but I don't think that's what Mikey needs right now, that's what he's gotten for two years after all.

We looked for Mikey's car after he calmed down and Mello woke. Matt drove us back to Wammy's where we brainstormed.

"We could sell Roger's cars." I said, Beacon nodded.

"Yeah. L doesn't need all of those anyways." She said, Matt frowned and shook his head.

"We did that before remember? We didn't even get enough money to pay for a month."

I ignored them and let my thoughts wander. Way wasn't going to make it, that much was obvious. When he's gone, then what? Mikey would be heartbroken. Then? He'll be on a path of self-destruction. And now there's this fore-shadowing stuff happening.

Katia, no, Blake would have to wait, for now we need to focus on Way. Even if he's hanging by less then a thread.


	5. Chapter 5 (Blake)

And yet, we are still not meeting. Plus, Amy's back. I had a plan for her since the beginning. She's fun. And I'm sorry for killing someone so early on... I actually like this character, so it sucks! Though I was planning on killing him since Amy showed up the first time.

* * *

Viola met me at a local music store after she finished her meeting with Monica, and Annie – aka S and Rain.

Lily left around the same time I spotted the store, leaving me to good music and insane thoughts.

Whist I was thinking, I picked up one of the guitars that were sitting in the back of the store.

"We're all playin' the same game; just on different levels~. We're dealin' with the same Hell; just with different devils~," I sang quietly, concentrating on the chords.

"I didn't know you played. Or sang for that matter," Viola said, smiling down at me. I opened my eyes, looking right up at her slightly shocked face.

"You... you _heard_ that?" I asked. No one – not Beyond, not Avery, not _anyone_ – has ever heard me sing or play before, and I was scared by it.

Viola nodded. "I have a friend; she's like this band's manager's niece or something. This band has sold a hit tonne of albums already! They are huge! You should talk to her."

I nodded. "Call her after I pay for this, okay?" I said, going to the counter and paying for _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_.

"Hey, that's my friend's uncle's name," Viola pointed out. The name was Brian Schechter. I knew that name.

"Are you talking about Amy Schechter? A tattoo artist in Winchester?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

"She gave me a tattoo nearly three years ago now," I smiled, remembering buying S ice-cream that day. It was hard to believe that we'd known each other for three and a half years.

I opened a portal to England with my newly re-awakened powers.

"What the hell Kat?"

I looked at Viola, smirking, allowing my fangs to show in the late autumn light, "There's been something I've been keeping a secret.

"I was born with a load of abilities, and I took some medicine that had a few side effects, basically rendering everything useless. Now it's worn off, and we're going to England. Barium will meet us there with our stuff."

"Barium? Your cat?"

"Yup!"

Viola looked stunned for a second before smiling. "Well what are you waiting for, Kit-Kat? Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into my pretty grey vortex of possible death.

When we did make it out, I realised I didn't have anywhere to stay in England other than Wammy's and the asylum, neither of which seemed like a good idea. I decided to call the one person I knew would give Viola and me a place to sleep.

"Hey Evelyn, you got a minute?" I asked into the mouth piece.

"_I always have time for my favourite Birthday_," Eve said back.

"Yeah, um, my friend Viola and I are in England, and I just realised I don't have a place to stay. You think we could stay for a while?"

I could practically hear her eye roll when she said, "_Duh, Believe! Amy and I would love to have you_."

"Thanks, text me the address, and Viola, Barium, and I will be there," I said, hanging up.

I yawned and started walking, seeing as we were already about two streets away. Villy followed me and soon enough we showed up at the same tattoo studio that I got my tattoo done in. I was about to go in when I saw someone walking towards us.

Rain...

'Rainbow,' I thought at her, smirking.

'Blake, I know who you are, I'd be careful about what you call me~' she thought back.

I laughed to myself, opening the door seeing Barium sitting and waiting for me.

"That's a good girl Bari," I cooed, scratching between her ears.

"Kitty!" a familiar voice called out.

"Amy!" I called back. I guess she and Eve got my message.

Amy, who had dyed her hair orange at some point in the last close to three years, came jumping down the stairs and hugged me, then Viola. Evelyn came down after, picking up my short frame and spinning me around.

"It's been so long! We all missed you so much, even my boyfriend did. Thanks for getting us together, by the way," Eve said when she put me down.

"Wait, hold the fucking banana. You and Jack got together?" I asked. Eve nodded. "Oh my, does Toby know?"

"You and Ticci were always the cutest couple," Eve smirk.

"We weren't dating!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, obviously not believing me. Amy was snickering a little in the background and Viola just looked confused as fuck.

"Hey Amy, you think you can give me a few more tattoos?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"A bass clef on my left wrist and a treble clef on my right," I answered, smiling.

Amy smiled knowingly. She was still a Moon child, and she knew it would be helpful for me. "Follow me and wraps off."

I looked down at the blue dyed wraps I had wound around my hands and arms. She'd see. I wasn't fond of people seeing, that's why I wore them. I may have an attitude that said 'IDGAF' but I still cared what people thought.

I sat down in the chair and Amy cleaned my wrists. She saw but she didn't comment. "You should take out your contacts."

I nodded and did what she said. Soon enough she cleaned and wrapped my wrists, smiling up at me.

"Tell the girls."

I nodded again and thought very hard, hoping to get it directly to S as well as Rain.

'Bass on the left, treble of the right. Watch the bank.'

I waited for a response that I didn't want to come. It was good that it didn't. I needed to see my older brother, even if he wasn't directly related to me.

Viola took me to the hospital and I stood at the reception desk, hoping I could get in.

"Hi, uhm, we're here to see a friend," I said quietly.

"Name?" the bitchy lady at the desk asked.

I thought for a second. What would Mikey have put him under...?

"Way? Warren Way?" I said.

"Third floor, room 14," she said.

I nodded and walked, Viola following me. I know he's going to be weak. Last time he was in hospital he barely made it out alive. I still felt guilt for leaving him...

I opened the door to his room. He look so... off. His hair was now mostly shaved and back to it's natural hazel. He looked so... broken...

"Gee...?" I whispered. It was _my fault_.

"Believe...?" he whispered back, not sure if I was even there.

"Gee-bear!" I cried, literally running to hug him. He hugged me back, almost too tight.

He cried into my shoulder, basically sobbing into my stolen shirt, clutching onto my back. "Why did you leave?"

"They still want me dead, Gee. That's what it means to be me; you need to run. Maybe that's why I did what I did when I was younger, to move. Staying at Wammy's, I thought I was safe – I thought no one could find me. Then Axel did, and I knew things were going to go down hill. My mum told me that... someone... was after me, I _had_ to protect you guys," I explained.

"Then why didn't you just tell us like last time you did this?"

I shook my head. "_She is me_."

He blinked, unable to process what I had just said. He had absolutely no idea what I meant by that.

"Look, I'm going to help pay for this, I know S has been, and I know she's been payed extra to help her pay. I know Matt's been helping. I know that _everyone's _been helping, everyone but me."

With that I walked out and wiped my tears, starting to plan for the night. To start the robbery.

That night I snuck out of the apartment the four of us were sharing and started heading towards the bank. I was nearly there when I saw a boy, probably about half a year younger than me. From what I could see, he was dressed sultrily and had short dyed black hair.

I walked past him slowly, wondering what the hell someone was doing out this late. It was around seven degrees, and midnight.

"You need anything?" he asked in a slutty, yet still familiar voice. I turned to look at him. His eyes were a stronger yet more disgusted and shameful shade of olive-hazel than I had seen earlier.

"Mikey?" I asked. I didn't want to believe it. I really didn't.

"Blake?" he asked back. I nodded, almost smiling, but not quite there yet. I was kinda disappointed.

"Of course it's me you dimwit, who were you expecting?" I asked.

"A... another client..."

'Client? He could be... He couldn't have... Could he?'

"Don't give me that look, Blake. I know that look, its Way's 'Really, I'm disappointed' look."

I shook my head. "Why?"

"I have to help pay Way's hospital bills. Why else would I stoop to this? S is an assassin, Mello's in a mafia, Matt's a hacker; we're all chipping in."

I smiled. "I know about S and Mello. They work for me, I'm a mafia leader. I'm about to rob the bank for extra, even if I have been getting those two payed more. I've already donated a lot out of my jam cash."

Mikey looked down for a second then right into my eyes. As I've said before, that doesn't happen very often. "Take me with you. I can help. I know almost everyone, and what they like. I'm much more useful than I look, really."

I nodded and wiped a trail of eyeliner mixed with mascara that had gone down with a tear. "Just, be careful. Mikes, if you want to come with me, you can. You're my little brother too. We're family.

"And you're too young for a life of crime."

Mikey laughed at me. "Look who's talking."

We both laughed then stopped when we neared the bank. I handed him a black hoodie and sunglasses from seemingly nowhere. I had my own and pulled my hood up and my sunnies on. Cameras are a thing, after all.

"Those are the vents, Mikes," I said, pointing up at the opening in the wall.

He nodded to me and climbed up in his tight leather pants. How he did that in those pants, I will never know. I was doing it in skinny jean though, and they weren't that much better.

The vents went straight to the vault, and that was exactly where we needed to go. Seriously though, why were we wearing tight pants for this?

We lowered ourselves into the vault, filling the bags we had brought with money, sunglasses covering enough of our faces to make sure we weren't identified.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked after tying my bag up. Mikey nodded and lifted himself back into the vents as I did so afterwards.

When we got to the exit though, we heard something we didn't want to hear.

Police sirens.

We both got out and the sirens are even louder. Mikey smiled at me and handed me a gun that he had.

"Shoot me," he said.

"No. Mikey, I can_not_ kill you."

He shook his head. "You can and you will. I... I know L is almost dead. If I get caught now, Kira is going to kill me. You want him to kill me, someone we don't even know, or you, someone we know and isn't afraid to do it in person."

I took the gun, pointing in at the centre of his forehead. I couldn't press it to his head, I didn't want it to be at point blank.

'I've been having this dream that we could fly; so darlin' close your eyes, 'cause you're about to miss everything~' I sang in my head, crying and I put my finger on the tiger and pulled.

Mikey dropped and I ran.


	6. Chapter 6 (S)

I wasn't even expecting Mikey to die. Let's just hope that Way can hold on until at least chapter seven or eight.

* * *

Mello and I were flipping through the channels on the T.V in boredom. He didn't have any jobs to do and I just came back from killing another annoying traitor.

"Wanna watch Pokémon?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Nope." He grabbed the remote and changed to the news. "Let's just watch the news. Nothing could possibly go wrong from this."

"Yeah. Because I really enjoy hearing about the recent Kira murders and celebrity scandals."

On the T.V, a clean-looking, blonde reporter was in front of the fancy shmancy bank in Winchester. A robbery happened last night and the culprits got away all except for one.

"Police say that one of the robbers was shot. He was not armed with a gun and Officer Martin says we should assume that one of the other robbers shot him. The police are calling this a homicide and are searching for the robbers." She said. The camera man got a close up of the corpse.

I felt my heart stop for minute.

The boy on the screen had inky black hair and wore tight, revealing clothes. He lay in a pool of his own blood.

"Mikey..." I stared at the screen, a sense of dread overwhelming me.

Mello cursed and watched as paramedics made their way to the body. "Did Mikey ever go back to Wammy's last night?"

"He wasn't here when I came back." I replied. I took out my phone and dialled Mikey's number. He never goes anywhere without it in case something goes wrong. On the T.V, a familiar ringtone played.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone~ Look me in the eyes so I know you know~"

My brother turned off the T.V and I put down the phone. Mikey's dead. He robbed a bank with someone and was shot. Why?

'Why? For Way of course~' Rain sang. 'What a shame, he wasn't that bad.'

"Way will find out if he hasn't already seen the news." He announced. "Someone will have to tell him."

'Way is as good as dead.' I thought darkly. We don't nearly have enough money to help him. 'At least Mikey is with Wolf now...'

I told Mello I was gonna get some air and left Wammy's and went to my home in MU.

"Mom, Suicide? Hello?" I called. Suicide walked out of the kitchen covered in flour. He must have been baking again.

"Hello sis," he waved. "Sorry to hear about Mikey. Maybe he'll turn up here."

"I don't know. He probably ended up somewhere more vibrant then this place." I said. "I just came here to get away from that for a moment."

He nodded and went back to the kitchen so I followed him. The counters were caked in flour and it looked like someone, or Suicide, had burned the stove a few times.

He frowned at the mess and huffed. "Don't say anything. I'm getting better I swear."

"I can see that." I lied. He used to be good at baking, he sorta developed a joy for combining ingredients to make new foods. It hasn't been going so well.

Suicide nodded and grabbed a clean mixing bowl from one of the cabinets. He started mixing some stuff I couldn't recognize and started talking again.

"It's not best to keep things in like sadness or anger. If you have something to say about your friend passing away I suggest you do it now while I'm willing to listen."

"It never ceases to amaze me when you know stuff like that." I sat on one of the chairs by the table. "You could be therapist one day, you know."

"I wish I could say that Mikey dying doesn't effect me but I'm honestly torn." I confessed. "He was one of my closest friends and- and he would always help me plan one of my latest pranks on the teachers.

"And the thing is death is just a common thing in my existence by now but he's gone. Mikey's gone! You don't really think about it often but one minute you or a loved one could be happily eating a kitkat and then choke on said kitkat and die." I felt tears in the corner of my eyes and clenched my fist. "He's not even in MU is he? He had no relations to the supernatural so he's probably in some sorta Personal Heaven or Hell!"

"That is highly unlikely considering who his friends are." Suicide exclaimed. "But you seem a bit unstable at the moment so I'll be quiet."

After shooshing him I continued to vent. By the time he put his -what I think were meant to be- scones in the oven I was a sobbing mess ranting about whatever I could think of.

"He didn't even believe in eggs until last year, Suicide! Eggs!" I buried my head in my hands and tried to calm down.

Suicide and I spent the next six minutes huddled under the table having a feelings jam. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. He would nod and say a witty remark whenever I asked him something he considered strange or stupid.

"Suicide have I ever told you how great of a brother you are? Cause you're the shit, brother dearest." I sniffled. I wasn't crying anymore but now my nose was stuffy.

"Thanks." He said. "I think."

I crawled out from the table and stood up. I should get back to Earth, maybe make sure Evelyn hasn't whisked Beacon away to live with her.

"Going back?" Suicide crawled out and checked the stove. "Have a safe trip."

"Will do. But please stop reading my thoughts. I want my mind to stay slightly private." I replied. I opened the portal and turned back to him.

"If you need a guinea pig for your scones I think Evelyn would be willing to try 'em. Just tell her you put hearts and livers in the batch." I suggested then leaped through the portal.

I ended up finding Beacon with Lucy and Mello at the hospital. I guess Mello thought bringing them would lessen the pain Way will feel.

"Aunty S!" Beacon ran up to me, Lucy in tow. "Where were you? Uncle Mello and I looked everywhere for you."

"I was in MU having a feelings jam with Suicide." I said.

"W-was Mikey th-there?" Lucy asked timidly, I shook my head sadly. Mello ordered us to keep walking so we headed down the familiar hallway to Way's room.

"But Uncle Mikey can't just be gone. Not like Wolf and Dad." Beacon denied. I ruffled her hair and let Lucy hug my side.

"Uh guys, we're here." Mello said. He opened Way's door and I peered inside. Way was staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey Way," I waved. Mello walked up to him and placed a blue notebook on his bedside table, carful of the tubes and wires attached to our friend.

Way turned to look at us lazily and sighed.

"I already know about Mikey." He said in a dull tone. "I saw it on the news an hour ago."

Beacon handed Way a colourful drawing of Way, Mikey and the rest of us. "It'll be okay, Uncle Way. At least Mikey's with Wolf now though, right?"

He nodded and placed the picture on his little table. "Maybe, squirt."

Lucy shyly walked up to him and squeezed his hand. "I-I'm sorry about y-your brother Mr Way. M-Mr Mikey w-wouldn't want you to b-be sad f-for too long. Neither w-would we."

Way tried to smile at her but it came out as a lopsided grin.

We stayed until visiting hours were over, we tried cheering him up. But no one was really happy during the visit.

"S, can you wait for a minute?" Way asked, throwing a glare at the nurse looking back at us I nodded and sat beside his bed.

"I think it's a bit obvious why Mikey robbed a bank." He sighed. "But the thing is, I've come to terms with my death."

"Way no, you'll be fine. You're not going to die." I assured, knowing it was a lie. "What would we do without our mother-hen cactus butt. And, what do you think Blake would think if you died before she could hug you?"

"Oh Blake." He smiled sadly. "She already isn't happy with my situation. You'll be fine when I'm gone, you guys wont need to worry about me anymore."

'Isn't?' "B-but you're our friend, Way. We don't want you to die. Especially when Mikey just passed away!" I argued.

"Look at me, S. I'm a breathing corpse. Even if you got enough money I would never get back to how I used to be, I'll never fully recover. That's not how these situations go." Way said.

"I..." I looked at all of the machinery and cords attached to Way. He was sickly pale, extremely thin and he looked so done with everything.

"I just needed to get that off my chest. It's a cold truth but they say honesty is the best policy after all." Way shrugged weakly. "You should get going, Iris hates it when you guys stay late."

"Right. See you soon Way." I stood up and left the room. Way wants to die, doesn't he?

Not that it wasn't expected. He's been hospitalized for such a long time, he's clearly miserable.

I sighed and left the hospital with my family. I should visit Evelyn today, at least with her I can pretend none of my friends are dead or dying around me.


	7. Chapter 7 (Blake)

I know this one is a shorter than my last one. But I really wanted to get all of this done and not drag it out too much. I'm sorry, but more death. This one is better than a shooting though... I think...

(Sorry this took a while, I sassed a teacher and got grounded)

* * *

I sat on top of the bank, watching as the police tried cleaning up Mikey... no Michael's blood. From now on, if someone dies, I will only refer to them by their real name. While I was here, I heard that he and Luna were dating for a while, and she was killed last year.

At least the two of them are together again... those supernatural bitches.

Luna was a werewolf, that was how she got the name Wolf and Michael... he and his brother are... well, like Amy, they are Moon children.

I went back to my flat in MU, wiping the tears I didn't even realise were falling. I turned on the news and there it was again.

"_Police are still trying to figure out what provoked the murder of the dead thief. They have analysed the security footage and now know that they are looking for one other culprit. They seem to be of fair complexion and five foot four. Detectives are still looking for a motive._"

They then showed a picture of Michael's corpse. You could see the bullet hole in the centre of his forehead, dried blood covering his eyelids.

As they showed a small amount of footage of Michael and I robbing the bank I realised I still had his gun in my waistband. It was making me sick to my stomach. I threw the thing out my window, glass shattering everywhere.

I didn't care. I didn't care about anything; not anymore.

"Blake," I heard a familiar, soothing voice greet me.

"Hey Weiss, how's the family?" I asked as she sat on my ottoman (okay, to be fair, I didn't have a couch... or chairs).

"Lucy's sad about Mikey being dead, S is currently ranting with Suicide, who is attempting to bake, Mello... he works for you, and Rain's being Rain. Yours?"

"Bandit's back, Avery's pregnant – I don't even know – and Betrayal is a total annoyance," I answered, sipping on my coffee.

"So Beacon's going to have a little brother or sister," Weiss though aloud.

"Both, he's having twins, boy and girl. Life and Death Gods are not meant to mate so there will have to be one of each," I explained. "There have only ever been three mixes to have ever existed."

Weiss smiled a knowing smile at me.

"What?"

She just kept smiling.

"Weiss... this is creepy..."

"Beacon is one of them, isn't she?"

I nodded slightly. I didn't want Beacon to know though, not until she matured as a Life God. That was a difference between Life Gods and Shinigami; Shinigami mature three seconds before they are born while Life Gods mature when they hit human puberty.

Life Gods do see reproduction.

Personally – and this is probably really biased – I think it was stupid. If Shinigami children were only able to see death dates once they reached a certain age, it would freak a kid out. I would have flipped out!

"Weiss, I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said, opening a portal to Way's hospital.

I knew it was around midnight when I stepped out... twenty four hours...

I could see Way laying there, sleeping somewhat peacefully. I saw new drawings stuck on his walls, all signed by ether Lucy or Beacon. They'd drawn our whole dysfunctional family, even Luna/Wolf was drawn.

I saw a photo framed on the side table. It was all of us; it was my family, just before Avery died, and then there were photos of Beacon, the dead Keehls, and Luna were added.

I saw one drawing that was next to it. The drawing I did the week before I left Wammy's. I drew all of us as chibis. Barium and Anima were included as well. The paper was stained with a tear that had rolled off the end of my nose.

"Stop crying, Blakie. Mikes wouldn't have wanted you to cry," I heard Way's horse voice say.

I looked out his window. You could see the bank from here, and Wammy's not far beyond that. "Would he ask to be shot?" I asked.

"No, he wouldn't. He was murdered and we know it."

I shook my head. "You didn't know your little brother very well," I said, sitting on the side of his bed. He sat up a little, looking confused.

"What's that meant to mean?" he asked.

I couldn't look him in the eye. I was crying and I knew if I told him, he'd cry too. "I shot him, Gee. I killed him. We could hear the police and he wanted me to escape; he knew he couldn't and he said he'd rather be killed by me than Kira."

I was sobbing at the end, and he hugged me tight, resting his chin atop my head. "Well, he's got a point. Would you like to be killed by a yellow-bellied coward?"

"But I can kill the same way..."

I could feel him smile. "But you don't. I know this is a horrible thing to say, but I'm glad you did it, and not anyone else. I'm proud that you are strong enough to show that little bit of mercy that you did."

"How...?"

"You could have done it at point blank, but you didn't. I know you. You couldn't even look at him, could you?" I shook my head. "I love you, you know that right? You're a little sister to me, and I want you to be safe okay. I know what you're doing, and I _need_ you to be careful, okay?"

"Yes," I whispered, my voice cracking a little.

He kissed the top of my head and kept holding me as I cried. I didn't realise until then that his heart rate monitor was slowing. I glanced over to it. He was practically dead!

"Gee?" I sobbed.

"Take care of the others, Believe," he whispered as he passed.

I laid him down, pulling his sheets over him. I closed his eyes and folded his hands over his chest. I made a single yellow rose appear, with a small note attached to it. I tucked it into his hands and moved a stray bit of hair from his face.

The note said:

_**I'll keep my promise brother. We are family. I will see you again, you annoying Moon child; you, Michael and Luna.**_

_**-Blake**_

I opened the window and just before I jumped out I whispered, "I will. I'll keep them safe... and myself. See you soon, Gerard Arthur Lee."

As I ran back to Amy and Evelyn's I thought about it. The Lees were all dead now, and today's the third... two days until L dies.

I didn't process any of my movements until I realised I was making coffee.

"You know, Si came over today," Evelyn yawned. Her long blonde hair was a total mess, and I couldn't really blame her. It _was_ two in the morning.

"How's she dealing with Michael's death?" I asked, stirring my coffee.

"She just hopes the other one doesn't die anytime soon."

"He died about ten minutes ago," I informed her, sipping my poison.

Eve started eating a kidney, sighing. "You should tell her, or at least Rain."

I shrugged. "I guess..."

'Get Silence to the hospital, now. She needs to know."

'What now?~'


	8. Chapter 8 (S)

I don't know what to write here. S get's a surprise at her house in MU!

* * *

I lied on Evelyn's kitchen floor and groaned. She was ranting about how she and EJ almost got caught by their latest victim's grandfather. Although he didn't get to close to finding them in my opinion.

Evelyn did mention Mikey and Viola (who`s still missing in action) so I had to have a feeling jams with her as well. It was nice and peaceful until she hugged me and offered to find his murderer and give me their head, to her taking their head would make up for shooting Mikey in the head.

For as long as I've know her, Evelyn has always meant well but her ideas and opinions on certain things like Way talking about his own death can get a bit disturbing. Even by my standards.

"I'm just saying he would be a lot happier with an octopus strangling him in his sleep. He dies by cuteness and by an octo." Evelyn has a thing for octopus.

That`s not even the worst of it. I left after she started talking about letting her pet octopus, Dream Crusher twist and break the machinery in Way's room to 'put him out of his misery'.

I spent the rest of the day drawing with Beacon and Lucy. Some drawings were for Way while others were just random, such as the space duck sketch, or for fun. They took their own art supplies and went to MU for a sleepover leaving me alone in the dining hall.

Grabbing my art supplies, I went back to my room and dropped my stuff on the floor in an unceremonious pile. I thought of the recent events and turned to my fox.

"Anima, do you ever wonder if the universe is plotting against you? Because that's exactly what's happening," I complained.

"That's doubtful, S." She replied, climbing off of my bed and trotting to my side. "How is Evelyn?"

"Eh."

"I see." Anima said and went back to her spot on my bed, she curled up like a cat and yawned. "And Way?"

"Could be better." I deadpanned. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep. G'night."

"Good night, S."

Trying to sleep turned out to be a bad idea because someone broke in and climbed through my window. The person jumped down from the windowsill and muttered something to themselves. I sat up from my bed with my pocket knife in front of me in a defensive position. I relaxed slightly when I saw it was just my twin.

"The fuck, Rain!?" I shouted. "Now I'm gonna have to fix that. Again!"

"Quiet. I have some not-so-happy news for you, sis." She said in an irritated tone. "You know, I could be doing something else right now, like causing mayhem of my own so just be grateful that I brought you the news."

"What happened now?" I groaned.

"Way died a few minutes ago. Died in his sleep apparently." Rain hummed. "We need to get to the hospital."

My eyes widened. Quickly, I threw on my panda-themed sweater and transported to the hospital's emergency entry with Rain.

Sprinting inside of the building, ignoring the feeling of déjà vu, I asked the receptionist about Way after Rain told us our relations with him.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Mr. Way passed away twelve minutes ago." The green eyed male said. "He was taken to the hospital's morgue downstairs."

"Can someone take us there?" I asked, not knowing where the morgue was.

He nodded and called someone down. "Will you be making any funeral plans or...?"

"Our care taker, Roger will be taking Warren to a private cemetery once I call him." Rain explained, he nodded again.

Soon a doctor came and led Rain and I to the morgue. It was dimly lit and cold in the morgue, the doctor seemed a bit uncomfortable being in the presence of dead bodies as he showed us to Way.

The staff had already tagged him as number 22 with his fake ID and unfilled paperwork tacked to his body fridge.

"Can we get a minute or two alone?" Rain turned to the doctor, he slowly nodded and went to stand a few feet away, out of ear shot.

Rain sighed. "So each of the Lee siblings has passed." I nodded and out my hand on the body fridge containing my friend.

"I never did care for their sister -what was her name again, Safari, Sass? Yeah Sass- but it's a shame they're all dead now." I said. "Think Way's in MU?"

"Possibly. if Mikey has a chance being there then so does Way." Rain answered. "Although, I wouldn't count on it."

Then I won't.

We didn't stay long, Rain had to call Roger after all, the doctor -whose name was Steve- led us out of the hospital.

"Do you have your own phone or...?" He trailed off, Rain took out a cell phone and started dialing.

"We'll be fine, sir. Our guardian will be here shortly." She said, Rain pressed the phone to her ear and waved him away. The doctor retreated into the hospital.

"Hello Roger~!" Rain sang into the phone. I could hear him yelling into the receiver from where I stood (that was about a foot away from Rain).

"Who is this!? Do you have any idea what time it is!?"

Oh yeah. He's never talked to Rain before.

I took the phone from her and calmed the savage old man. I explained what happened to the best of my ability. Roger hung up after nagging me about calling him sooner and how we'll talk about this later. Later, he pulled up in one of the limos, walked past Rain and I and went inside, hopefully to get the forms.

The drive back to Wammy's was silent and uncomfortable. After insisting that we could handle it, Roger had Way -still in his body fridge- moved to the trunk. Once we arrived at Wammy's he ran to find more workers to help him bury the fallen Way. He sent Rain and I back to my room.

"S, move. Please just find an apartment or move in with Evelyn. Roger's an ass." Rain complained, she picked up my lava lamp and shook it. "She doesn't have a roommate, does she?"

"Yeah the tattoo artist Amy. And there is no way I'm going to move in with Evelyn, not unless someone else dies or is Wammy's House burns down!" I decreed. Watching Rain mess around with my lava lamp got boring after a while so I decided to leave and go to MU.

"S! Wait up, sis~!"

And of course I was followed.

I ignored her and went to our shared bedroom. I was tired and needed to sleep off Way's passing. Also, I had to mentally prepare myself to tell my friends. Before Rain made it up the stairs to join me, I was already in an dreamless sleep.

"Aunty S... Aunty S? ...Aunty S!" I was shoved roughly off of my bed where I hissed at the cold floor and struggled to get out of my blanket cocoon.

"S, get off of the floor." Rain ordered in a bored tone. She and Beacon stole my blankets, I looked at them tiredly and stood up.

"What. Do. You. Want." I watched Rain shift from foot to foot and point at my loving niece. "Beacon?"

"G.A Weiss said she needed to talk to you." She said. "Can we get ice cream after you talk to her?"

"Sure thing, after I talk to my mom... What does G.A stand for?" I asked.

"Great aunt!" Beacon chirped.

"Okay I'll go see your G.A then." I literally flew down the stairs where I found my mother pacing.

"She's going to panic... No I don't think that's a good idea... Perhaps..." She was muttering to herself, apparently she gets advice from some higher being who Beacon and I dubbed as 'Q-Cat'.

"Mom, the Q's always spouting nonsense from what you say. Now what did you want?" I tapped my fingers on the wall impatiently.

"Ah Silence!" Mom spun around and stopped pacing. "I have some news for you, about your friend Viola."

I held back a disappointed sigh. All of my friends are disappearing, even the crazy albino.

"Viola, she's been missing for a few days now, correct." Mom stated, I nodded. "Where did you last see her?"

"I last saw her at Starbucks. Why?" Where was she going with this?

"According to Blake - your Blake's mother- she was taken by a rivaling mafia for information about the Kira case." My mother heaved a sigh and sent me a sympathetic look. "She was beaten pretty badly but didn't say a word.

"Suicide went to get her last night, after you and Rain arrived. She's in the basement resting at the moment."

I ran downstairs and opened every door in the basement. I found her sleeping peacefully in the dungeon (spare bed/storage room).

Quietly, I flew to her side and frowned. Her right arm was in a cast while her neck had visible burn marks climbing to her chin. I assumed that there were more burn marks underneath her clothes but didn't check.

"Perhaps you should stay with her from now on." Weiss walked in the room and hummed. "You can't stay at that orphanage for much longer. Talk it over with her and see if you and Beacon can move in." She said. "That way you could keep an eye on her as well."

"...I'll think about it." I said truthfully. After a few minutes I went upstairs to break all of the news to Beacon and get her ice cream.


	9. Chapter 9 (Blake)

I'M BACK!

I'm sorry, my computer broke down and I didn't have the new chapters. So I'm only my grandparents' computer right now. Sorry it's been a month, but to make up for it…

THE REUNION (part 1) IS THIS CHAPTER! ↖↗ (Don't question my arrows)

* * *

**[October 5****th****]**

L dies today… along with a large amount of a rival mafia.

I walked out of their hide out, putting Michael's gun back in my waistband. I needed to show them what happens when you mess with my people. Rain informed me of what happened to Viola, and I was going to show them that you _don't_ mess with me.

I brought a flat yesterday, a few hours before Avery gave birth to his twins. And I somehow ended up with the job of raising their Life God daughter, Anastasia.

I walked in to my apartment, checking up on Ana before grabbing a new stick of gum. She was still asleep, curled around her teddy bear. Because of some magic my mother performed, the twins – Anastasia and Bowen – were physically and mentally three year olds until they were biologically three, when they could start aging and growing. Complicated, I know.

"Ana?" I whispered, nudging her a little.

"Auntie Blake, I'mma sleeping," she whined.

"Do you want to meet your big sister?" I asked. According to Rain, Beacon spent a lot of time at the Keehl house rather than Wammy's because it reminded her too much of me and Beyond. I really do feel bad that I made her feel so bad that she no longer wants to live there. I know it's horrible there, but it was still good there... if you avoided the assholes.

Ana sat up, her blonde hair a total mess, her purple eyes wide. "Can I?" she asked.

I nodded. "Get dressed and I'll call a friend." Ana smiled up at me and scrambled out of her bed to her wardrobe.

I smiled, thinking as hard as I could to find Rain.

'Hey, Rain! You know where's Beacon right now?'

'_She's at Wammy's right now~ Why?_'

'I've got her little sister with me, thought she might want to meet her.'

'_THERE'S A NEW BIRTHDAY?!_'

'Hi S. Not now.'

Ana pulled on my hoodie sleeve, linking her small index finger through the thumb hole. She wore a light green tee-shirt with white shorts. "Can you do my hair?" she asked.

I took her to the bathroom where I brushed her mid-back length hair and parted it down the middle, preparing to tie it in pigtails.

"High or low?" I asked.

"High, and can you use the green ribbon ties?"

I nodded and grabbed two green hair ties with a green bow on each. I pulled up one side and tied it up tight, then did the same on the other side. She smiled and moved her head around, allowing her long pigtails to move around.

"What's my sister's name?" Ana asked as the two of us walked down the streets in Winchester. I didn't want to teleport as she is still biologically a day old. She was still really happy, and I had explained to her that she was a Life God and that was why she wasn't allowed to be with her dads right now.

"Her real name is Bella, but everyone calls her Beacon. She's a very rare mix of Life and Death God, although she doesn't know that yet. She's nine, and very nice, right Bandit?"

"_**She's a cute little thing, from what I remember**_," Bandit said. I let Anastasia touch my notebook so she could see and hear Bandit.

I saw the gates of Wammy's House looming over us. They were easy to open; it was just getting in undetected that was going to be hard. Then again, who breaks _in_ to prison?

I have done it way too many times.

'_Seriously Blake, there's another Birthday? Where are you? How did Viola get to England?_' and S was still annoying me.

'Fine S, fine. Beyond and Avery just had twins, I'm at Wammy's, and she came with me.'

'_Wammy's? I'll let you in. They've put up security since you got out._'

The large front door opened and there was S, just as I saw her when she was Monica.

"Ana, stay behind me for now," I whispered as S walked up to me.

She smiled at me before slapping me across the face. "Okay, I deserved that," I admitted as S hugged me. When she pulled away, she slapped me again.

"That was for not staying for coffee."

I laughed and held Ana's hand to tell her that she could come out from behind me. "S, this is Anastasia, Beyond and Avery's daughter. She's the Life God of the twins. Ana, this is S, she's really close to me, and is basically another aunt for you."

"Hello S," Ana said quietly.

S looked down at Ana and Ana smiled. "Can I ask who got pregnant and how?"

"Avery, and they're dead, do you think it matters?" I answered.

S shook her head and held her hand out for Ana to take, which she did. "Welcome to Wammy's House, Anastasia Avery-Birthday," S said, walking her in.

"Blake!" I heard the ever so familiar voice of Mail Jeevas call. And I was crushed by said person's familiar arms.

"They're crazy people, you know that, right?" Barium asked. I nodded to the cat.

"Hey, Mattie," I said breathlessly. Seriously, that boy was killing me.

"Where have you been?"

"America, I'm Mello's boss. I live in the city now, with my newest niece."

Matt sighed. "We're all looking for a place to move to."

Idea struck. S and Beacon needed a place (according to Rain), Matt and Mello want a new place, and I have loads of spare rooms...

"Move in with me. You can bring Mello, S and Beacon. I've got plenty of space; it'd be no problem."

Matt's face went through three different emotions in one moment; surprise, thoughtfulness, and finally, happiness.

"S! Are you and Beacon willing to move today?"

S turned around with Ana on her waist. "Well, yeah."

"Blake's got the room."

I nodded in response to S's sceptical expression. Her eyes were ecstatic. I knew that look. That was the 'Finally, I'm getting out of this hell hole' look.

"Well, let's go tell Beacon that her aunt is back, and to start packing," S said, putting Ana down.

The four (well six if you count Bandit and Barium) of us went up the two flights of stairs to the dreaded Hell of my old hall. I saw that Mello's door had been burnt a few times, Matt's handle had been covered in wires, and Beacon's door had a 'Stay The Hell Out Of This Room If You Want To Keep Your Eyes' sign on it.

S knocked on Beacon's door. As she did this, Ana held my hand tight, and Matt hugged me from the side. "I like the hair by the way. It suits you."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Mattie. I called Mello, you know?"

"Yeah, he dropped his chocolate on my floor."

"I know."

"What do you want, Aunty S?!" Beacon screamed. That's when I remembered. Shinigamis children hit puberty at the age of ten, which is when Life Gods start seeing their... work, I guess. Beacon's only a few months off, so she's going to be temperamental as hell!

"There's someone here to see you, Beacon," S responded.

"Tell them to go away!"

I rolled my eyes. "S, let me take this," I whispered.

I walked up to the door, Ana's hand in mine. "Bella Before Birthday, get out here and meet your little sister before I teleport myself in there," I snapped.

I heard the door unlock and saw Beacon stick her head out a little. "Auntie Blake?"

"The one and only."


	10. Chapter 10 (S)

It's been so long since I've written anything (damn procrastination). But the story's up and rolling again, yay! I actually took a scene from the anime and put in this... Yeah I don't own that.

Now let's continue the reunion of a lime-time~

* * *

"Auntie Blake!" Beacon threw open the door and jumped on Blake. She looked up and smiled, then punched Blake in the shoulder. Quite roughly from the looks of it too.

Good.

"How could you just up and leave us, Auntie!? Auntie S and I were going crazy and, and you kept leaving little teases like calling Mello a-and meeting Auntie S at Starbucks and I really missed you!" Blake took a breath and hugged Blake once more.

"Ow..." Blake rubbed her shoulder before hugging Beacon. "I missed you too and, I'm sorry. That I didn't say goodbye, and that I left in the first place, that I wasn't there... You get the point."

"We really missed you, you know that?" Beacon glared at her, Blake nodded. "And I'm really mad at you." Another nod. "And who is that?"

"That's Anastasia Avery-Birthday, or Ana as I like to call her. She's your little sister." Blake let go of her niece and introduced the two.

"You're my sister?" Beacon asked, she look over Ana.

"Mmm hi sis. Auntie Blake talked about you." Ana smiled and stuck her hand out to shake. Beacon shook it quickly. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered to me.

"Auntie S, look I have a sister now too! Isn't she cute?" She gestured to Ana before smiling.

"Yeah she's really cute." I said. "Oh Beacon we've got some news for you."

"More news?"

"Yep." I pointed at Blake. "Blackie over here has her own apartment, said apartment has more then enough room for her and Ana so..." I trailed off, taking a glance at Blake. "We get to finally move out of this hellhole~"

After Beacon calmed down (she got really excited but ended up freaking out over some puberty crap Blake explained) we immediately started packing our stuff. Although, once I was done I decided to bop Blake on the head one more time, for good luck of course.

Later that evening though, Mello was called to the office with Sir Snow White, AKA: Near.

I stood outside of the office door trying to hear what was going on.

"- did - just say!?" Was that Mello?

"I'm - L is dead." Roger shut up- L's dead?

_'L died? It must have been Kira.'_ I concluded. I pressed my ear up against the door to hear them clearer.

"He's dead? But- but how!? Was it Kira, did Kira kill him?" Mello. Sweet, precious brother, it was Kira. "Come on Roger you've got to tell me!"

"Probably." Roger said solemnly.

"But he promised me he'd find Kira and execute him! And now your telling- that he's been killed!?" I heard someone-most likely Mello- move around in the room.

"Gh- Mello!"

I heard something like a box of marbles or puzzle pieces fall in the room. What were they doing in there?

"If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're just a loser." Near said, I heard him picking up the pieces from the floor.

I heard Mello groan and a hand hit a surface, the desk? "So, which of us did L pick? Me or Near?"

"He hadn't chosen yet. And now that he's gone, I'm afraid he won't be able to." Roger answered. "Mello, listen, you too Near, can't you two work together?"

"Alright. Sounds good." Near said dully. I can only imagine the mortified expression of Mello's at the moment. Like I thought, Mello on the other hand wasn't too happy to hear that.

"It'll never work, Roger. We can't do this together. We've always competed against each other. Always." Mello clearly disagreed. A few seconds later he spoke again. "You know what, its fine. Near should be the one to succeed L.

"He's not like me. He never gets emotional he just uses his head. Like it's a game or a puzzle." He paused. "And as for me, I'm leaving this institution." I heard footsteps coming to the door. I pulled away immediately and backed up a bit.

"Don't - - stop - I'm almost fifteen years -." Mello came out of the room and closed the door. He looked at me before going down the hall. I followed after him.

"Hey Mello! What was that about? Wasn't it your dream to succeed L?" I asked, catching up to him.

"I know you heard Roger, S. L is dead. And I have other plans then working alongside Near." Mello said, he looked like he wanted to say something else. "I'll catch Kira myself, one day."

"Mello..." I made him top walking and face me. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and said. "I can't even begin to describe how idiotic that is."

He slapped away my hand. "I won't do anything yet! I'll move up in the mafia world first."

"That is also idiotic but I actually think you'll go through with it. Actually both." I frowned. "But you'll die, whether it be from Kira or on a job."

He tsked and went to his and Matt's room. I know he hates Near but still, if they work together they could probably catch Kira relatively 'quick'. Then again, he doesn't seem like he wanted to be L anymore, he hasn't for a while.

I sighed. "Brothers are stupid. So are sheep."

Later that day, Wammy's House held a small celebration for Near when Roger announced that he was the new L. But, we had to hold a funeral for L. Roger couldn't transport the body from Japan to here so we couldn't actually bury the body. It didn't make the funeral any less dramatic though.

Unsurprisingly, some kids were upset to the point of almost crying during the funeral. Especially the newer children who weren't used to the whole 'keeping emotions locked away' thing. Although some didn't care in the slightest.

It's not like we all knew L personally.

I walked down the empty Hall and went to my room. It was bare, the only things I left were the dresser, bed and mirror. Anima padded towards me and jumped on my backpack.

"Are we going now?"

"Soon. I just need to find Blake, you could go downstairs and wait with Barium, Ana and Beacon if you want though." I said.

"What about Matt and Mello?" Anima tilted her head to the side. "They are coming as well, right?"

"Yeah but they're still at the graveyard, I think Mello needs to vent so let them be. They'll come inside shortly." I searched the building for my (once again) missing friend. I found her on the roof staring into the horizon.

"Hey Blake. Ready to go?" I asked from my spot by the stairs. She turned to look at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted one last look from the roof."

"We have a lot of memories on this roof don't we?" I grinned. "Like the confessions of our pasts thing. That was heart-felt and emotional."

"Let's not forget the fucked up hellhole with our fucked up ropes." She chuckled. "We also had some family bonding moments with Beacon."

"Jeesh, looking back on the past everything significant happened on the roof. Well, sometimes in MU too, but still." I stated.

For old time's sake, we had a moment on the roof. We held Anima up to the sun and sang Circle of Life (she ran downstairs when I let go of her), then I gave Blake the full version of my 'you're an idiot for leaving' rant. Which brings up a question no one has asked yet.

"How did things go with that person who was going to kill you? I assume you did the old fashion thing and took care of her but..." I shrugged. "I want to be sure."

"She's still out there, but she hasn't done anything to cause damage yet." Blake sighed. "Yet, being the key word."

"We'll, like I told Beacon, you've got friends to back you up. Whatever happens, happens." I said, trying to be motivating.

"...Right." She smiled.

We went back downstairs to find Ana and Beacon playing with Barium. Anima was sitting next to them smirking as best a fox can at Barium. Mello and Matt were standing by the front doors waiting.

"Okay before we go, does anyone have anything else they need to do?" Mello asked when he noticed that we came down.

"Uh," I waved my hand. "I might need to call Evelyn. And I might need to get Viola from where ever Blake put her."

"And I have somewhere to go tonight before we leave. It won't take long." Blake said, she was holding Miss Flicky tightly.

_'Who's going to die?'_ I wondered. _'Blake answer! I'll send you the mental emoticons!'_

_'S just... You know who hurt Viola? Them.'_ She deadpanned, I'm pretty sure I had the same expression.

"Okay then." Mello face-palmed. "Anyone else? No?"

"How about we leave tomorrow?" Beacon asked. "We could just stay at a hotel while Auntie Blake and Auntie S do their things."

"Y'okay. But Mello and I will get a head start. Do you mind Blake?" Matt asked, Blake shook her head. "Then will meet you in America, see ya."

We said our farewells to the couple while Blake went out to assassinate a mafia. I on the other hand forced Barium and Anima to take care of Ana while Beacon and I had a conference on the phone with Evelyn.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING ENGLAND!?"_

...Universe, we're not on good terms but please. Help. Me.


	11. Chapter 11 (Blake)

I love the monologue at the end! I don't know why… I've actually been working on this chapter instead of my S&amp;E project, but I finished it before this. I hate it. My girlfriend isn't talking much and I'm really worried.

Please note that there are some parts that I think I got a bit deep in, and there is mentions of a suicide attempt.

* * *

After slaughtering another part of the asshole mafia, it was late. I couldn't ask anyone to move house at eleven past one in the morning, now could I? It just seemed completely unreasonable.

I decided that my best option was to stay at Wammy's for the night. I mean, it was only going to be a few hours. So, as I sat on the roof I checked my messages. EJ was thinking of proposing, Evelyn was leaving the country, Bowen was doing fine, Avery was ripping his hair out, and Jeff was inviting me to a party.

_To EJ: Go for it, but be quick, she's leaving England.  
To Evelyn: Well, keep in contact, I'll kill you otherwise.  
To Beyond: That's good, Ana's fine, she actually met Bella today, and they're getting along well.  
To Avery: Keep calm and punch my brother, it usually helps.  
To Jeff: No thanks, I'm taking care of my nieces at the moment, and I don't think a thirteen year old is capable of taking care of a three and a nine year old, sorry._

I wasn't planning on sleeping, or eating really. I felt bad, seeing the horrible person that I'd become. I kill people, not only for my job, but for fun, I cut, I starve myself, and all I seem to do is hurt the others around me.

"I saw your neck earlier, you know?" Matt said from behind. "There are a lot more bruises than there were when you left, and I _know_ they aren't from other people."

I nodded.

"Most of them are from your own hands and the other one is from a… a…"

"You can say it Mail! It's from a fucking rope!" I snapped, turning around with tears in my eyes.

Matt sat next to me, making me lean on his shoulder again. "I know what it's like. You know Mello's my everything, and when he first joined your mafia, I was worried out of my mind. He didn't come back for days, and I was getting stressed. After a few more days, I snapped; he hadn't contacted anyone and I assumed the worst.

"I found some rope in your room and I just… You always said, no Mello, no Matt. I guess you were right, even though I never took you seriously. I felt so empty, so 'not Matt' that I was about to… yeah…

"Mells got back just in time to see me put it around my neck…"

I couldn't really control myself. I hugged him really tight. Matt was my best friend, he's known me for so long that I would be lost without knowing him. He stopped me the first time he saw me try, he took my blades away and I didn't stop him. I guess I had a crush on him for a while, but he's really just my best friend.

"If I knew all that I would have ordered him to be sent back the second he finished, made him go through the initiation thing some other time."

I was sobbing, we both knew, but he let me. He never told me to stop crying, he never told me anything other than that the tears showed up a lot on my pale skin and he didn't like it.

"Its fine, Blakie, really. _I_ didn't even know that I needed him that much, it was a complete shock to me, and him as well. It wasn't something that could be predicted or anything, it happened, we moved past it. But you… why you?"

I sighed. "When someone is hunting you down, wanting to kill you. Pressure begins to build; you start over thinking things far too much and then… you're down. The people around me was so minuscule that I could only talk to Viola; seriously, if you start talking to a cat, people think you're weird."

Matt laughed at the cat comment and pulled me closer. "We stay together from now on. We're a family. We may have lost three of our own, but we're still here, we're still surviving, and that's what they would have wanted."

I nodded, dozing off.

"Go on, Blake. You need some sleep."

When I woke up I saw that Matt had taken me to his room, leaving a note.

_It had started to rain, so I wasn't leaving you up there. We're in Roger's office, discussing our moving out, though Mello's gone ahead and will meet us later when we pick him up from Amy's. Come on down if you want to._

_-Mattie._

I smiled and nodded to myself, pulling my hoodie back on, which Matt must have taken off me. Hood up, head down and hoping that no one would notice me, I walked down to the office of the bane of my existence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T LEAVE?!" I heard S scream from the opposite end of the hallway. I ran towards the door of the (second) most irritating man alive.

"Exactly what I said, Secret. Unless I see or meet this person you all plan on moving in with… and who is she?" I heard the idiot ask, obviously referring to Ana.

I decided that was my cue to walk in. "Hey old man, horrible to see ya again," I said cheerily as I threw the doors open.

His eyes went comically wide upon seeing me entre the room and picking up Anastasia to rest her on my hip. "Believe… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was back in England, robbed a bank whist staying with some friends', and deicide to buy a house. Then Evelyn, S's cousin and Matt's future cousin-in-law, told me these guys needed a place to stay so I was like, 'Hey, why not pay the guys a visit. Ana and I don't take up that much space.' So now I'm here, isn't it just lovely?!" I explained, amused.

"…I'm going to be related to a cannibal?" Matt asked.

"Not genetically, no. But hey, you've been living with one for a while now, so… yeah."

"Oh yeah… that was one messed up day," Matt laughed.

"I almost felt sorry for Natalie at one point… almost," Beacon added.

I rolled my eyes, "You were hyper, half-asleep, and covered in tinsel, you were not stable."

"And you were?" S asked.

"Sushles," I pouted. "So, asshat, I mean Roger, can these fabulous people move in with me. Please note that we are only asking you so that we can try and do _one_ thing here that follows the rules… slightly, anyway."

Roger's eyes seemingly lit up. "You are actually taking them?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes! Take them! I've been waiting for this day since you created that chocolate monster –"

"Grinny."

"– all those years ago. Go! Pack! _Leave_!"

The five of us were shooed out of the office and I think I could hear Roger singing.

"Well… That was unexpected," Matt stated.

We girls nodded, agreeing one hundred percent with that.

"Is sis going to live with us?" Ana asked.

I nodded. "Yes she is, Ana. So is Aunty S, Uncle Matt, and Uncle Mello. Oh, by the way, we can only live here until the coast is clear, after that, we're moving back to America. The mafia needs me now that L's dead and Near's still an asshat."

When they (Matt) finally finished packing and we got back to our new house, S asked, "What are the girls and Matt going to do while us four are doing mafia work?"

I had this answer already seeing as I had thought about it the previous night. "Matt's already got a recommendation for a new hacker, and there are operatives training from the age of two years. Beacon and Anastasia would probably start training."

"A Life God in a mafia? Her fathers would be disappointed," S laughed.

"I know, but I'm raising her, it's my job to make sure she can survive in this world… even by mafia means."

S nodded, understanding that I had to. It wasn't exactly a choice I could make. Work is work.

We were just about to go into our separate rooms when I heard her whisper, "Matt told me, you know?"

I gulped. I knew I was in no state to raise or take care of anyone, including myself. I closed my door and sunk down against it, staring out the window.

I murdered Michael, I was there when Gerard uttered his final word, I missed Luna's death, I knew L was going to die, I am leading Mello into the flames of Hell, I will be the reason Matt dies…

_I will kill Kira… if Betrayal doesn't get me first…_


	12. Chapter 12 (S)

Stressful things are stressful. We need something to drown our stress in... does anyone know how I can ship twelve puppies and/or plushie to Australia? Oh and that Ben and Jerry ice cream?

* * *

"Do you have enough blankets, your laptop, enough knives? Oh! We also need to get you more American money!" Evelyn grabbed her clipboard and looked up. "And the Disney movies! Do you have enough Disney movies?"

"I don't know what Disney is." I sighed. She's been fretting over America for the past two hours.

Evelyn decided to bring me to her apartment so we could pack together -even if I'm done packing- and have a 'bonding experience'.

"It's an American wonderland that teaches kids good and hidden messages through songs and movies." She said.

"Disney sounds terrifying and I want nothing to do with it."

"Silence there are so many Disney classics you'll miss out on then!" Evelyn exclaimed. "I'll leave the Lion King in your backpack."

"Why is the lion a king?"

"Movies, love, movies."

Finally, Evelyn stopped freaking out and started packing her own bags. Which normally wouldn't take long if only she didn't try to bring Dream Crusher with her.

"Why are you going to Germany again?" I asked, ignoring the angry octopus wandering on the floor. My cousin never was clear on why she had to leave.

"For work. My friend and I have a few clients to meet with, apparently the internet isn't a good place to discuss business so I have to leave." Evelyn answered. She crossed her arms and checked over her bag and suit case. "Excited for America?"

"Yeah. It'll be nice to leave old timey England." I replied. "Is EJ coming with you?"

"He can't. He pissed off Slender so he can't go to Germany for a while." She rolled her eyes. "EJ's been acting weird lately though, so I think some alone time might be good for his head."

"Maybe he's gonna propose?" I suggested. "Or he could be busy digesting kidneys. Meh."

"I hope it's the first suggestion."

I left after she finished packing. I went to MU to get Viola from the basement. She felt better but still couldn't do much, like walk straight.

She also had a concussion Mom had been taking care of since yesterday. Headaches, vomiting, a lot of vomiting, memory loss, etc. Mom said she stopped throwing up though so it's a sign; Viola isn't gonna die... Still hope that mafia gets what's coming to them.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to convince a curious twelve year-old that you're still in England, in your family friend's basement? It's pretty difficult. Especially when that curious twelve year-old keeps trying to look out the window into the grey void and get information out of your siblings.

"Wait wait we're going where?" Viola asked. We were sitting on the make-shift bed in the basement. I kicked an empty bucket on the floor and repeated myself.

"America. Blake, my old friend, has an apartment complex in America, so we're going."

"But S I have a lot of work to finish and I'll have to inform my boss that I'm making a transfer and-" I shushed her.

"All of that will be taken care of. Just focus on healing, kay?" She nodded and flopped back on the bed.

"Just wondering, do I have to pack anything? 'Cause I've got nothing here." She said, I shook my head.

"Just like your mafia work that'll all be taken care of." I said. "Now sleep. We're going to America tomorrow."

Viola nodded and shooed me away. Once she was asleep I teleported her and myself back to Wammy's. We didn't need her knowing about MU just yet. She might have a heart attack.

Oh. Ha ha ha, me. Ha. Ha.

The next morning was hectic. Beacon and I ran around saying our goodbyes to people like Near, the twins, these girls called Lemon and Lime, and of course we had to let Grinny and Smile free.

"This is it guys, I love you. Stay safe, have kids if you want to, make sure Roger never has a left shoe to wear again." I patted the cakes on their topping covered icing heads.

"Aunty S we gotta go." Beacon pulled me away from the cakes. They growled and yipped as we finally left.

We met up with Blake in the lobby. Roger was practically skipping when he saw us leave the building.

The trip to America was painful for the soul. Instead of just teleporting we had to take a plane since we agreed that Viola knowing about our supernatural sides was a bad idea. Also, Viola had the best time when she noticed that Blake was Katia.

"I thought your alias was Katia!" She exclaimed. Blake shrugged and played with her hair.

"I have many alias', Vi. You just knew me by my latest one."

Really, they had a blast together.

We saw Evelyn at the airport as well. She decided to wave us off before her flight took off without her. Luckily she still had an hour or so before her flight left.

"Okay, so I have to get skittles, a kit-kat, three chocolate milks, a bagel, and a coffee?" Blake repeated. Viola nodded and held Ana on her hip. Blake and Beacon went to the little snack shops and started looking for our food.

"Are you traveling alone, Miss Evelyn?" Viola asked my cousin. She shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm going to Germany with my friend Lily." Evelyn said.

"Where is she?" I asked. Isn't Lily her special friend?

"Lily went to the bathroom, she should be here soon though."

"Eve!" I heard a feminine voice call. A girl with long black hair walked up to us and lightly shoved Evelyn. "You left me alone in the bathroom with a strange old woman."

Evelyn smiled at her. "But Lily, she wasn't causing any harm. She just thought you were her long lost grandchild~"

'This is Lily?' I looked her over. She turned to Viola and I and smirked.

"Hello, my name is Lily and you are...?" Lily held out her hand for us to shake.

"S." I stared at the hand, Ana was trying to distance herself from the girl.

"Viola." My friend shook her hand. "You look familiar, have I met you before?"

"I've never seen you before in my life." Lily said. She looked at Eve. "We should get going soon, we still have to get our baggage."

"Aw already?" Eve pouted. She gave us both a hug and sighed. "Well then, tell Blakie and Bee I'll miss them."

And then they left.

When Blake and Beacon came back with the snacks Viola, Ana, and I pretended we never saw the duo. We got onto the plane with no problems and made it to America in a long, long time. But I slept for most of the plane ride so Blake got to deal with Viola and her 'Count the Clouds' game.

But we had a slight problem when we got to America.

"Where are you then!?" Blake shouted into her phone. The five of us had been waiting by the entrance of the airport when Blake got a call from Mello saying that he and Matt didn't make it to America.

"What are you doing in England?" Blake huffed. Beacon and Ana tugged on my shirt.

"Did Uncle Mello and Matt get lost?" Ana asked. I ruffled her hair and shook my head.

"I have no idea what they did this time. Just let Blake handle it."

"Hang on a sec." Blake tore the phone away from her ear and turned to us. "They're still in England, I'm pretty sure Mello went rouge so they're staying at a hotel somewhere in London. So I want you four," she punched in some coordinates into a GPS, she gave it to me. "-to go to my apartment without me. I'll be there shortly, don't get distracted."

"But Auntie-" Beacon started.

"Just go. I'll bring pizza with me." Blake said. I heard swearing on the phone, Blake brought the phone to her ear again. "No need to shout Melly, I'm right here."

"Tell my brother I said hi." I said before dragging Viola, Ana, and Beacon with me out of the airport.

I followed the GPS' coordinates and we ended up at an apartment complex. It looked really fancy from the outside.

"...You guys are rich aren't you?" I looked up at the large building. Ana shrugged.

"Sorta I guess."

We went inside and in the elevator. Many floors later we got off and Ana lead us to her apartment.

She took out a key and gave it to me, I unlocked the door and we all stepped inside. As soon as we were in and I locked the door Viola dropped two of the bags on the ground.

"Now what?"

I took off my backpack and watched Anima hop out and look around. Yeah I snuck my fox in my bag for the whole trip. She was fine though.

I went through my bag and pulled out the Lion King movie Evelyn gave me. It seemed silly, but the lions were clearly having a spiritual moment with the baby lion. So I forced everyone to watch it with me.

An hour later, Blake came in with pizza. "Hey guys I'm- what happened?"

I looked up from my pillow. "We're all dead inside. I had to duct tape Viola's mouth to avoid spoilers. Lion King has opened up the world of Disney for Beacon and I."

"...I have to get you two more movies don't I?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"


	13. Chapter B (Blake)

I'm back, my little minions! I decided that S could have a cliff hanger because I'm just so nice. Also, random ass time skip because I felt like it, and hatred for Disney.

So without further a due, I give you, chapter B… I mean 13!

Oh, and by the way, I hate puppies and they sell Ben and Jerry's around the corner from my house. I just can't afford jackshit.

* * *

I knew there was a reason I kept S and Beacon away from movies that didn't involve murder and I burnt every Disney movie that Wammy's had.

We'd only been in America a few hours, and I was trying to get some sleep. Except the two decided to start singing the stupid _Lion King_ songs at some unholy volume.

So I chose to Skype Evelyn to tell her about the monstrosities she created.

"Blake! Why are you calling?" Eve asked.

"Do you know what you've done to S and Beacon? No? I'll tell you. They haven't stopped singing 'A Hula Maraca' or whatever the fuck the song is from _Lion King_ for TWO HOURS! This is my personal Hell."

Evelyn looked almost petrified by this. Maybe it was the tone in my voice or the look I had on my face, but I knew I was not in a good mood, and she could tell. Not many have seen me pissed and lived to tell the tale. And I had an extreme hatred for Disney. I don't feel like recounting the Disney Land Fiasco. Let's just say I'm banned.

While Evelyn was planning her next words carefully, I heard Matt and Mello arrive.

"Mello, detain your sister, and Beacon while you're at it. Use duct tape. Matt, I need one of your smokes," I called out.

"Why?!" the two called back.

"They are stressing me out! I have to work on the Kira case and I can't do that while they're singing Disney soundtracks! Duct tape, cigarette, now!" I yelled.

Matt walked in and gave me a smoke. I hate all forms of intoxication, but, goddamn, I _needed_ to smoke. I loved the smell of things burning and I usually end up breathing in the fumes anyway. I only lit the cigarette and then left it in the ashtray. Most of the time I'd light a scented candle, but right now I needed a poison.

Matt left to help Mello and Evelyn hung up at some point. I was annoyed. I just needed to get rid of Kira. He killed my brother, and if it weren't for Kira, I wouldn't have had to kill Michael. I have to get rid of that vermin. I just needed a photo… I just needed L's files, which means I needed Matt to help me out.

No… I needed the technology, and the mafia had that technology. I needed it.

"Auntie Blake?" I heard a quiet voice ask.

"Yes Ana?"

She came and sat up on my table, moving my hands from my face. "You need to slow down. Auntie S, Uncle Matt, Uncle Mello, and even Beacon are worried. I think Auntie Viola is too. Please Auntie Blake, just take some time off."

I shook my head. "We've only been here a few hours, and I've only been working for a while. Now isn't the time, Ana."

"Uh… we've been here three weeks… it's almost December. Please Auntie Blake…"

I sighed and looked down at the date and time bar in the bottom corner of my screen. It turned out that Anastasia was right. It was the twenty-fourth. Somehow I didn't even notice that the cigarette had been burnt out for weeks. I felt like I had only been sitting there for a few minutes since Matt had left the room, but it was so much longer.

How hadn't I noticed any of this? Did I really just zone out to the point that almost a whole month?

"Uncle Mello told me that sometimes people's brains shut down because they are being over worked," Ana said to fill in the silence. Now I know why S hates it so much. "Auntie S came in every night to check on you, but you didn't move. She wanted to put video cameras in here to see if you moved at all. She said if having someone talk to you didn't work then she'd do it. We were really scared… well, I was."

I hugged Ana. I knew I was a terrible role model, and this last month proved it. I was so caught up that I had missed so much. Imagine if I had missed months or even years. I wouldn't be able to stand myself I had done that; I could barely stand myself now.

"I'm sorry Ana, I really am."

I knew what had happened. I had lied to S and the others when I told them what I had been sent to the psych ward for. I was also there for catatonic schizophrenia due to the fact that I would sit in one place and not move for hours on end. There was one time when I had been in a catatonic state for a week but I just came out of it and went along like nothing was wrong. Nothing had happened since then though so I was worried now. What if this happened again? How would everyone deal with it? How did they deal with it this time?

"I'm going to go out there now. Hopefully no one had any of my gum," I said.

"I did, but no one else touched it," Ana's sheepish voice said, trailing behind me as I left my study.

"Ana? What's going on in there?" I heard S call out.

"I'm just fine, Silence. It was a minor relapse, that's all," I called back, picking up some gum once I had made it to the kitchen. I never knew how much I could miss this stuff… there should be strawberry jam flavoured gum. That was something I could get behind.

I was soon tackled by my ever annoying, loving, almost a sister best friend… better known as S. I felt all the oxygen in my slowly dying lungs being squeezed out and I was left gasping for air.

"Blake! I swear if you ever do that again I will slap you until you wake up," she threatened before she let go of me. I remember back when she first got her abilities she went into a minor catatonic state before I woke her up and took her home… then there was the ghost saga.

"I can't control schizophrenia, S. If I could, I would, because I hated it back then, and I hate it now," I whispered.

S took a step back and looked me in the eye. "But you don't have schizophrenia, people just thought you did because of Rue and Bandit, right?"

"Wrong," I sighed, "I have catatonic schizophrenia, have for years, but I have had an episode or whatever they call it since I was at the psych ward. Even then, the longest I was out for was a week. They didn't think it was possible for anyone to go for as long as I just did."

S hugged me again and I could feel some tears soaking through my tank top (which I have been wearing for nearly a month. Man, I must smell rank). "S… I think I need to shower," I mumbled.

S sniffled, "Uh, yeah, you should do that. You smell like a nightmare."

The two of us laughed and I almost chocked on my gum. I was about to leave the room when I heard the front door slam.

"Mello? What's wrong? Where's Matt?" I heard Beacon ask.

I could hear the panic in Mello's voice as he said, "They've got him. The people who hurt Viola, they have Matt."


	14. Chapter 14 (S)

Hello everyone! Since I was given a beautiful cliffhanger, I have decided to make this a short chapter with another cliffhanger. You're welcome. Oh I know it's short but I think it's better that way.

I present to you, chapter 14!

Not a problem. I'll find something else to do for consoling stressed-out friends.

* * *

"Hakuna matata~ What a wonderful phrase~" Beacon and I sang. If I had heard of this Disney stuff before I gladly would have watched the movies with Beacon before! I wonder why I never heard of it before at Wammy's. Pfft, right they don't allow fun and happiness in that prison.

"Stop singing that damn song!" Mello yelled. He tried to get us to stop earlier, he ended up running into the bathroom covering his ears.

"Only if you promise to take us to Disney World one day!" I yelled back.

"No!"

"Mello just take them to Disney World one day! Besides it's not that bad there..." Matt said from the balcony. He needed a smoke.

"Bullshit! You just wanna go there too! Don't lie to me Matt I know you like Disney movies!"

"Shut up! Lion King and Aladdin are amazing!"

"Matt Aladdin isn't even-"

"It had three movies and three seasons, it's meant to be!"

"Everybody shut up I'm trying to work!" Blake called from her room.

We stopped talking after that.

For one week, Blake was still in her room typing away at her keyboard. Ana, Beacon and I had tried to get her away from her computer but she wouldn't move.

Another week later and it was getting colder outside. December was nearing meaning Christmas shopping and festivities had reared their ugly heads. I wonder what would have happened if we took the computer away, would Blake have woken up? I wasn't willing too try and find out.

By the third week, today in fact, she snapped out of her odd state. But we lost Matt.

Now Mello, Blake, and I were in an armoured truck, speeding across the state to get to the mafia's hideout. As soon as Mello told us, Blake called someone to get her an armoured truck, guns, walkie talkies, and a lot of ammo.

It was silent. Mello wasn't even voicing his opinions about the situation, he was scared. Scared that Matt would be dead by the time we found him. Blake was too busy driving like a madwoman down the road to speak.

We pass by buildings and quickly descend into forestry. Soon enough, we were parked a few feet behind a warehouse in a clearing. The perfect scene for a horror movie.

Blake and I devised a plan to sneak into the base. Mello was going to be the getaway driver and contact us with the walkie talkies. If something goes wrong or we're spotted, find Matt and run/kill. If it came down to it, Mello would leave the area and come back with the American mafia.

Quickly and swiftly, we entered the warehouse and searched for the gamer. Mello said that these people shouldn't know that we're here or that we know about Matt's disappearance. We just have to be stealthy.

Turns out that the ware house was remodelled into a make-shift maze of hallways, rooms, and more. This place even had a basement!

We decided to cover more ground and split up.

"Matt... Matt..." I whispered. Wandering down into the basement was a terrific idea. There were plenty of torture rooms and weapons, BB would love this place.

I opened all of the doors that were unlocked and teleported into the ones locked, save for the ones where screams and groans came from, where could Matt be!?

I didn't want to consider the possibility he might be one of the people screaming.

Finally, I found a locked room in a second basement. I picked the lock with ease and slowly opened the door.

Matt was chained to the wall, bruised and bleeding.

"I don't care what you do, I won't talk!" He yelled hoarsely.

"Sh! Matt it's me, S." I said quickly, closing the door and locking it. "They'll hear us if you yell like that."

"S?" He repeated. "How did you find me?"

"Mello. Look we can talk later but we gotta get you out of here." I walked to him and looked at his shackles. They were thick, not going to break easily. There was a small hole in each cuff, for a key I assume, a key I don't have.

"Fuck." I cursed. I took out my switch-blade and tried to pick the locks.

Unfortunately, someone must have heard Matt yell. People were at the door.

"Double fuck." Matt groaned.

I quietly hid behind the door. I clutched my knife in my left hand so hard I was sure my knuckles were white.

The door swung open, hitting me in the face, a man stepped in.

"Who did you contact!?" He yelled at Matt.

"Hmm?" I heard a loud smack making my blood boil.

"Who. Did. You. Contact?" The man growled. "My men just informed me that an armoured truck was parked outside and sped away after someone inside of it shot three of my men! Oh and apparently two girls were crawling around here as well!"

Another smack was heard when Matt didn't answer. "Well!?"

"Maybe someone else got a hold of their friends." Matt said. "Dick..."

A low growl was heard. I heard a gun being loaded and panicked. I pounced from my spot and jumped on the man's back, knocking him down.

"Fire!" He yelled and threw me off. I didn't notice that there were more men at the door with pistols. They pointed their guns at me and each one pulled the trigger.

I teleported behind one and stabbed him in the back of the head. A full out fight broke out and I was getting really tired really fast.

The good news is most of the people were dead, including the guy who slapped Matt. The bad news, I was out of bullets my knife was across the room, and I had no more energy for a supernatural attack, not even enough to teleport. Also, Matt was shot twice in both shoulders and once in his kneecap.

But that's not too bad compared to the horrible news.

Click

I've been cornered and a woman is pointing a gun at my temple.

BANG

And she just pulled the trigger.


	15. Chapter 15 (Blake)

WHOO! I'M OFF SCHOOL!

Sorry, I'm happy! So, to continue from S's lovely (sarcasm) cliffhanger, we have chapter 15. This chapter contains… ACTUAL PLOT DEVELOPMENT! Yes, we are capable of doing that.

Without further a due, enjoy the next 1234 words!

* * *

The second I saw S with a gun to her head, I moved. I wouldn't lose anyone, not again. I held the woman's arm up within a split-second of her pulling the trigger, just skimming S's hair.

"Okay, assholes, let her brother-in-law go and some of you will survive," I said, getting the woman, Victoria, in a headlock with my gun to her head after jabbing a thumb over my shoulder at S.

"You're just a kid," one of the guys snapped.

"No, I'm Katia Ames, aka, Victoria here's worst nightmares. And yours, if you don't let Mattie-boy here go," I said, pushing the barrel into Victoria's temple.

Everyone's eyes went wide and I could hear S getting up. '_Damn, now my hair's burnt._'

'It was your hair or your brain, Silence. I think we both know what the best choice was.'

'_I know…_'

"And what if we don't cooperate?" the same guy asked.

I smirked and pulled the trigger. I think even S was shocked. I could hear Matt asking what was going on from the other room, but I didn't answer, and neither did S.

"So… who's next?" S asked from behind me. I could hear the small waver in her voice, but I ignored it. She's a murderer too, I guess she's just shocked to see me do it in front of her.

"I say him –"I pointed to a guy in the corner "– seeing as he's the one who burnt Viola," I suggested.

The guy I pointed to was a blonde who looked like he wanted to shit himself. His eyes were a dark blue and looking above his head I was what I didn't want to see.

_Samuel Church…_

'Hey S, we really should go for him, after all, he is the last Church to get rid of,' I added mentally, smirking darker than I did earlier when I shot poor Vicky.

'_Axel's dad? But isn't he dead? Why else would the mini asshole show up at Wammy's?_'

'Mafia problems are a nightmare, okay. So, you up for it?'

'_Only because what you did to Axel was entertaining. Great farewell present, Believe._'

I nodded. "So, Samuel, is it? Did you have fun doing that to my friend? And abandoning your son, great idea. He was murdered a few years ago now. Terrible way to go, murdered by his little cousin. He didn't scream though, but is room was a mess."

I kept walking towards him, smiling, pulling my lovely Miss Flicky out of my sleeve. "He was killed with this flick knife too. And your wife was killed by a vase, if you remember. Same girl too, your niece. She's a real piece of work.

"S, would you mind taking care of the other guys while help dear Mister Church here?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Axel isn't dead," Samuel said. "And how the hell do you know my name?"

I rolled my eyes. I have not changed since I saw him last unless you could the random bits of blue in my hair and my height… and sharpness of my teeth, but that's seriously it! "Yes he is and I know it because…" I trailed off to pull him down to my height.

"…I'm the one who killed them."

Samuel's eyes went wide. "B… Believe?"

"Hi Uncle Sam!" I smiled, feigning innocence.

"No… You're dead. Axel told me you were dead. You died in an orphanage fire over ten years ago –"

"Twelve years," I cut him off, "and I'm the one who set that place of fire. It was fun."

I then took a photo of him on my phone. I wasn't going to kill him now, no. I was going to kill him later, Kira style. I turned around a shot the guy who was trying to negotiate with me earlier.

'_Aren't you going to kill him?_' I heard S ask.

'Later. Kira isn't the only one who can kill without being there. Besides, it won't be fun to just slit his throat.'

I heard S sigh outwardly, just like I expected her to.

"_**Girls, hurry it up. I'm circling around now, so make sure **_**my **_**Mattie is ready to leave,**_" Mello said through the walkie-talkie.

"Well, S, you heard Mello-jello. Let's get this over with," I said.

"Yeah! Time to shoot these fuckers down~!" S sang, pulling other gun out and shooting a guy twice.

"You've been around your sister way too much!" I said, shooting another guy.

"Okay Mattie, let's get the fuck out of here before your man-wife tries to kill us!" S and I both shouted. The troubles of angry gays is real for us two.

Three hours later we were all sitting at home, watching the news.

"A warehouse on the outskirts of town was found alight a while ago, with a badly damaged body found just out of the fire's range. The body of a man, yet to be identified, was found with a shot wound in his right foot and his throat slit. In his hands were a knife and a piece of paper that seemed to be a suicide note. This is what it said," the news lady said before a piece of paper with somewhat scrawly writing that read:

**It's time to show Kira that he's hasn't won this just yet. This was all done by someone with the same power as him, but younger. This is **_**Her**_** doing. **_**She**_** is not like Kira, for **_**She**_** actually has a brain. All this, the fire, the shot in my foot, the slit in my neck, **_**She**_** decided it was to happen. Kira needs to watch his back before he's too deep in his **_**LIE.**_

_**She**_** is his **_**LIE**_**.**

Mello shut the TV off after that. "So we have another Kira on the loose? Just perfect."

"I did it," I muttered weakly.

Matt and Mello looked at me in shock. "You?! But… you were completely capable of killing him before. I mean, sure, he burnt Viola but… that?!" Matt cried.

"I needed Kira to know I existed, and not only did he burn Viola, but he was Axel's father. I needed to get rid of him somehow. Two birds, one stone, I guess."

"But Kira –"

"Kira will only grow stronger the longer he thinks he doesn't someone hunting him down. I know that, eventually, every country will give in to his rule, but we won't. Us four, plus Beacon, Ana and Viola, can_not_ give in to this, Matt. We are the strong ones."

S nodded. "She's right guys. We may not have been L's successors, but – as much as I hate saying this – we have to take over. Like hell the Sheep is actually going to do this well, and we all have different skill sets. Apart, we all would fall short of Sir Snow White, but together we leave him in the dust. We all had the training, we just need to use it."

"That was the last thing I thought you would say, S," Mello said. "I more expected you to make more animal noises."

"So," I started, "are we going to do this?"

Everyone in the soon to be Keehl-Jeevas family turned and whispered to each other. I knew what they were going to say, but I needed to be sure. I wasn't dragging them along.

"We're in."

This will be our death.


	16. Chapter 16 (S)

Good for you Blake, I'm happy for you. See me being happy for you :D :D :D :D Congrats for surviving a year of stress and boredom.

YES MY WINTER BREAK IS HERE!

1234 words... I have no idea how to respond to this. Just no. Why. Why has this over-used joke been done. Why was it funny to me. Dammit all. I'm not writing the chapter. I'm just gonna write a long series of me ranting about 1234 words. This chapter will be 1234 words of me ranting about 1234 words. No one's going to read it either. Maybe my cat will but no else. Except for maybe Ash Ketchum in another life. I'm not kidding, Blake you're gonna have to make do with this and continue with this wonderful story.

* * *

(February 6th, 2005)

"AUNTIE BLAKE I THINK I'M DYING!"

I buried my head in my pillow and groaned. This had been going on for a while. Beacon's powers have finally started coming in and now she's very agitated and has so mat new mood swings.

The smell of charcoal filled the air. I lifted my head. 'Do I smell smoke?'

Annnndd... there's the fire alarm.

"BEACON!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT MATT. I'M LIFE-DEATH POWER CHALLENGED!"

She also can't control her powers very well.

I covered my ears to block out all of the sounds (horribly loud sounds...). Sometimes I wonder; is it normal for supernatural beings to not know they'll have powers when they're a preteen? Because every single supernatural preteen I know (except for maybe Blake) has had this problem!

'She's not as bad as you were though~'

'Go away Rain.'

The fire alarm stopped its infernal beeping but Beacon was still wailing over her alleged 'death'.

"Beacon it's completely normal to feel that way. And you're half dead already so technically you can't 'die'." Blake.

"When will this end?" When will this end indeed Beacon?

"At the least, in a few days. At the most, a month." Blake. Why?

Although none of have had sleep in the past three days I do feel bad for Beacon. Her wings haven't been growing properly so she's been in excruciating pain during these three days. Blake's taking her to see Mom and Blake 1 later-

A soft whooshing sound could be heard throughout the apartment. Ignore my earlier statement they just left.

I heard my bedroom door open and closed. Ana waddled into the room and climbed onto my bed. This had also become a common activity; Ana waltzing into my room for some sort of closure since Blake was busy with Beacon.

"Is that gonna happen to me Auntie?" She asked. I sat up and played with her hair.

"Annie everyone is different. You may go through painful transformations-" she winced when I said that."-But you might barely feel a thing. Hey! Maybe you'll feel like the socks in the dryer!"

"They always come out brisk and warm though." Ana smiled. I smiled back.

"It's a sign. When the time comes, if you do feel like the socks in the dryer than your powers will come in with a success."

"I hope you're right." She said quietly. Ana wasn't looking forward to receiving her powers. She told me that it scared her. Not just the pain, but the things that came with her powers.

Later that day, Ana and I decided to go to MU and check on Beacon and Blake, while Mello and Matt worked on the Kira case back home. According to my mom Beacon has a body disorder, causing her developments to take longer than normal, in fact her wings and horns might never grow in.

"But what about my powers grandma?" Beacon asked.

"Those might come in even without the wings and horns. You have a 45% chance of not having any powers, a 35% chance of gaining them, and a 20% of not having wings or powers." Blake 1 answered.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Blake asked.

"None that I know of, Weiss?"

"Nothing."

Adults. Are. Useless.

And so, Beacon is currently trying to control her powers without throwing herself into a stress induced coma.

"Fire!"

Kaboom!

To start off her training, we have seen many attempts at what I like to call the sizzle fits. Sizzle fits are, I actually don't know. Blake has Beacon create a ball of black and white shimmery stuff, and then throw it. Since Beacon can't separate her life powers from her death powers so sizzle fits are supposed to help her determine the differences.

This is a long cycle of trial and error. Sometimes the ball explodes before Beacon can throw it, sometimes there's more death than life and vice versa.

Hours of pain and anguish later, Beacon is groaning on the ground, while Lucy pats her back and gives her shy words of encouragement.

"This could take a while." Suicide sighed. "If any needs me I'll be baking."

"We'll come find you when Beacon's cravings hit." Blake said. "S, what did you do when you were trying to control your powers?"

"Well since no one was really there to teach me other than my dear siblings, I spent most of my time here with them. Mostly stressing but it wasn't too bad!" I said. "I don't even know what I could say though, Suicide and Rain only taught me the basics and left me alone to figure it out myself." I looked at Beacon and Lucy, oh this really isn't a good start.

"Blake, we can't do that with Beacon, she'll be pissed. And she'll have no idea where to start." I winced when Beacon sneezed so hard her head hit the ground. Normally I would laugh but today it's like watching a disabled goose.

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"...Give her time?"

"Time isn't something we have, S." Blake stared at Beacon and Lucy, they were going inside.

"But it's something we need." I countered. Lately, Blake has been stressing. The Kira case, Beacon, her sister, everything's coming down on her. I'm not even sure why she's worrying over her sister at the moment, it's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth!

"I know that. But-"

"Blake she might not even get her powers, excluding a few sizzle fits here and there, just be there for her when he needs you there." I cut her off. She nodded reluctantly.

"You're right, S. You're right. Let's just go inside, can't let the girls ruin Suicide's experiments after all." Blake joked, we went inside and found Suicide and Rain arguing over eggs and blood.

"I'm just saying due to their similar protein composition you can just use the blood in the fridge for an egg substitute for your baking projects." Rain smirked, holding her hands in an 'easy easy' motion.

Ah yes, I remember learning that in 2009. The joys of time hopping with your sister.

"Rain, I don't have cannibalistic tendencies. I don't like using blood or body parts or anything else for food." Suicide snarled, he held his ladle up and ushered her to leave. She didn't.

"You two are still arguing about that? Nice job." Blake clapped sarcastically. "Have you seen Lucy and Beacon?"

"They went upstairs!" Rain answered. Blake and I climbed the stairs and checked Lucy's room. They were laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"What are you two doing?" Blake asked. Lucy glanced at her and turned back to the ceiling.

"Nothing."

"Okay..." I dragged on. This was getting tense so I did the best thing for the situation; elbow Blake in the ribs. "Apologize!"

"Ow! W-"

"To Beacon. Have a moment. Lucy and I will watch in awe. Apologize." I ordered.

Blake glared at me and turned to Beacon and Lucy. I lead Lucy to the doorway where we watched the Birthday girls have a stare-down.

"Beacon, I'm sorry for being harsh, and for stressing you out." Very sincere, good job Blakie. "We won't continue training until we know for sure that your powers are actually here."

"..." Beacon sat up and crossed her arms. "...I accept your apology Auntie Blake."

"Hug it out... Hug it out!" I whispered. Lucy smiled and laughed.

"S-sis let's just l-let them do w-whatever th-they want. I wanna l-look for Ana anyway." She said, we decided to leave them in peace like Lucy said and looked for Ana. They can handle this. We'll all be A-Okay.


	17. Chapter 17 (Blake)

New cover and summary? Yes and yes.

I'm happy for you too, S! :D :D :D See? You've survived half the year, so I'm sure you can last the second half!

Speaking of school being out, I hope you guys are ready for a human-shinigami biology/history lesson! Seriously, this explains how S got her powers (I don't care if S has no idea about this, it was fun to come up with)!

Go forth and have fun! S and I are celebrating putting up with each other (in a good way) for our second Christmas and nearly New Years!

(P.S. Long-ish chapter and cliff hanger… ish)

Also, my cousin started reading this (it's on my phone) and she started shipping two characters. I told her it wasn't allowed, but she blackmailed me into fan service! I hope she's happy.(It is not, in anyway, serious).

* * *

"Susan, what do I do? I'm so worried about Bella. I mean, only two have _survived_ the process of mixing. I've heard what's happened to the failed attempts of mixing, am I don't want that to happen to her," I ranted to Suicide, who I had started calling Susan because Mello had started being called Melody (he's a good singer).

All Keehls are girls now.

"Look, I have this friend, and she'd be able to shed some light on this. She's close to your family anyway, so she'd probably help," Suicide said, trying to help, passing me my phone.

I hugged him, "Thanks Susan, for the info, listening, and the music. I needed this."

Suicide waved me off as I went back to my room in our massive house. Everyone else was sleeping…

Or so I thought.

"Believe?" I heard Matt ask. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

I blinked, confused. "Why aren't you in your and Mello's room?" I asked.

Matt sat on my bed, sighing, holding is head in his hands. I was worrying. I put too much work into his and Mello's relationship for it to end now. After all, Mattie isn't Melly-cake's mafia bitch yet!

"Mello keeps blaming himself for my kidnapping a few months back. I know he loves me, but whenever he sees the scars from that day, he cringes and looks away. He won't even hug me properly as if he's scared he's going to break me."

"Okay, Mail, listen to me, because I'm going to tell your idiot of a boyfriend exactly this. All of us have a huge target on our backs, and it's not just because of mafia and criminal association, but most of us went to Wammy's. Kira's going to try and kill us because we knew L, we were trained to get rid of Kira, and he won't be happy with us. Even Anastasia has a target because she's related to L, and she's the daughter of two of Wammy's biggest brains.

"We're all targets, but we're also strong. We're the power okay; we're Wammy's dirty little secrets, and it's gonna take a lot more than a kidnapping to get us down."

After my little speech, I shoved Matt into S and Rain's room (since Rainbow liked staying with us every now and then) while I went into M Squared's room yelling, "Some days I cannot believe you're the second oldest out of all of us!"

The next morning, when I had calmed down from yelling at Mello and he had woke up from being hit in the head with some new power that I had no idea that I had (I think it's power season), Ana, Beacon, and Lucy sat down on the couch, looking at me like I was the one who stole the last jar of strawberry jam, or in Lucy's case, cup of chocolate pudding.

"Auntie Blake, would you like to tell us what happened during New Years?" Beacon asked.

"Beacon, you know what happened, I went to a hunting slash engagement party with the CreepyPastas," I answered. EJ proposed three days after Christmas and Evelyn said yes, so we celebrated with killing people.

"Yes, but us three got a phone call from Suicide who said he got a message from Liu with an incrimina- incriman- ugh! A bad picture!" Ana said, getting frustrated over 'incriminating'.

I knew exactly what they were talking about now, and honestly, there were two pictures that could qualify for this, and one was worse than the other. "And what photo would this be?" I asked, surprising myself with how level my voice was.

"I-it was one-one with y-y-you a-and a sis-sister of mi-mine," Lucy answered. She had been getting a little better with her stuttering, but the only 'cure' we had found was hyping her up on sugar, which turns her into a psycho killer.

'Damn… Rain! The girls know about the photo… as does Suicide!'

'_You think I don't know this~? I'm getting interrogated by Susan and my mum~!_' Rain responded.

'Why couldn't they have gotten the photo of me and Toby?'

'_Because that isn't Liu's style~_'

"Please understand that Rain and I weren't in our right minds at the time of that photo. We had some of the punch (that was actually blood), that Liu had decided to spike that night. Not many of us were quite right in the brain… more so than normal, anyway," I tried explaining. "Please don't tell S or Mello, they will both try to kill me."

'Rain, your family is full of blabber mouths.'

'_I know~ You think you can survive Mello and S?_'

'If these three, and your two don't blab, yes.'

'_Save yourself… and the bass~_'

When Wammy's had found out that Michael had died, it turns out he wanted me to have his bass. Rain fell in love with it, and made sure it was in perfect condition at all times.

"You both seemed really happy in the photo…" Ana said quietly.

"Alcohol, Ana, it changes you."

"So… are you can Auntie Rain dating?" Beacon asked.

"No! No, no, nopeity, nope, nope, nope! Bella, we were drunk… well, mostly, seeing as we can both still remember it, but we, as I stated before, were not in our right mind. And I think it was Evelyn's dare, anyway… Evelyn or Jeff."

The best man and the bride were two evil peas in a pod.

And that was when we all heard S scream.

The female blonde bombshell in question came marching into the lounge room, looking like someone just said that Anima getting hurt doesn't hurt her. Annoying thing about spirit animals and their human counterparts, one hurts and the other feels the pain. That's why I have to be careful, otherwise Barium would be screwed with all the activities I participate in.

"WHAT THE FUCK BLAKE?!"

"Hey S."

"What is this?!" she almost screamed in my face, showing me a photo on her phone.

"It is a photo of your twin and I kissing when we were drunk at your cousin – who just so happens to be my second cousin – and our friend's engagement hunt. Admittedly, she wasn't the only one I kissed that night," I answered as calmly as possible.

"You kissed my twin!" she yelled.

"Oh, stop looking at me like I'm Natalie. In fact, Natalie and Rain made out for about ten minutes. But then again, I did get that information from Evelyn…"

"What?! Rain made out with _Clockwork_? I thought she was dating Toby!" Beacon added.

"Nah, he was… occupied…"

"With whom, may I ask?" S asked; she had that glint in her eye that meant I was in for some teasing.

I hesitated, and was all the information S needed to convict me of being with Toby, which I was… just… I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!

"Tim…?"

"If your name is now Tim, I'll believe you," S said in a surprisingly serious tone. S and serious are two things that should never mix.

'**Hey, Believe, I think you should head to your MU apartment. You've got a surprise there,**' I heard Iniquity said. I hadn't heard from her in a while, but I listened,

"Look, S, I have to go see someone. You can tag along if you feel you must, but this is important," I said, standing and opening a portal to MU.

S looked at the opening and followed me. The two of us walked in complete silence toward my apartment before she decided to open her mouth.

"So, you and Ticci, huh?"

"S, I swear, I can get you and your whole family killed on a whim," I hissed.

"But you wouldn't; just like I love trouble, you love being kept on your toes by us," she laughed as we set foot in the elevator.

"I hate it when you're right."

S just smiled as I opened my door to see a completely normal looking girl sitting on my ottoman. She had long brown hair tied in pig tails, much like Ana usually had. Her eyes were a striking blue with red surrounding her pupils. Her hair was held up by one green and one purple hair tie, with one black and green and one black and purple clip holding a side fringe out of her face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think I ought to explain how I am before who I am," the girl said, her voice familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I knew it from.

"You see, the human-shinigami bloodlines are complicated. There are five main tiers in the pyramid, and then one side tier. The top is full shinigamis, then we have eighty percent shinigami, then there are perfect halves, then the twenty percents, and finally, decedents. Obviously the side tier would be the mixtures, the so-called 'stains' on shinigami life."

'_She means Beacon…_' I heard S's bitter voice in my head.

"When a human-shinigami is pregnant, there are three children – an eighty percent, a half, and a twenty percent. The three will fight. The eighty usually dies off first, feeling too powerful to take nutrients from its mother. Then the other two will fight until one wins, usually this survivor is the half. Of course, there are exceptions…

"You, Believe, are no different, but you are an exception. You are an eighty percent. Even you, Silence, are an exception."

I looked at her confused. I'm an eighty percent, so I'm more shinigami than human, okay. I always knew I was less human than shinigami. How does this have anything to do with who she is? And what has any of this got to do with S? I would know if she was part shinigami.

"You still don't get it. You and Betrayal took what you both needed to survive, meaning your other sister died off. You then devoured Betrayal; not just killed her, like most fights go. You actually _ate_ your sister."

I snapped. "What has this go to do with you or S?!" I screamed.

"Calm down Blake," S said from behind me.

"If the ones like me are born, they still have some power, and this power is sent down through generations, although for some reason it only goes to the females of the bloodline – but the males do still have a higher intelligence than average. These human-shinigamis, the decedents, will have some powers, and when they awaken, their eyes change colour, but they keep the small amount of red, showing what they are."

"'Ones like you'?" I asked.

"The twenty percent embryos," the girl finally explained.

I took everything she said in. Females of shinigami lines have powers and the males are of higher intelligence. They're eyes change, but still show the red of where they get their powers. S and Rain have their powers plus their eyes have red. Mello and Suicide are smarter than average…

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Iniquity Fable Birthday."

S is part shinigami…

Wait… Iniquity… Iniquity is my sister?!


	18. Chapter 18 (S)

And you can survive school next year Blake! :)

This chapter was a little longer than I thought it would be. You're welcome.

Another year past of our lovely companionship/partnership thing. Let's have a good third year!

I'll assume it's the awesome cousin you told me about. Oh hon hon hon, fan service is always a little fun. I just never thought you would be blackmailed into doing it.

* * *

A descendant will have red/other colour eyes, powers, brothers have a higher intelligence... I couldn't believe this.

"What do you mean descendants are like that!? Iniquity Birthday- how many siblings are there!?" I might be overreacting.

No I think finding out you're part death God, your best friend has another sibling (who might be a threat), and said best friend ate her sister are perfectly good reasons to panic a little.

"How could you be my sister? Mom only had three children. She never mentioned a fourth!" Blake snapped.

"There is no reason to shout, you know." Iniquity said. "I understand that this is a lot to take in, I'll leave you to it." She stood up ready to leave.

"Wait we still have questions!" "What about you being Blake's sister!?"

"We'll keep in touch of course. Blake and I can still communicate through telepathy, we'll speak again shortly." Iniquity completely ignored us. She made a portal and jumped through it, parting us with a simple 'see ya'.

We stood there staring at where the portal was. Okay, Iniquity is a Birthday child, I'm a twenty percent hybrid.

Blake and I sighed in unison and dropped onto the floor. We sat facing each other, sitting in silence.

"So... you have another sister." I stated feeling a tad awkward.

"And you're part shinigami..." Blake replied. "I guess that explains why you can fly without wings."

Oh yeah. At least I don't need to worry about sprouting horns and wings anytime soon (at least I hope). Yay, I'm so happy to only be twenty percent shinigami. But this means that Rain and Lucy are the half blood and the eighty percent.

'Oh no. What if Lucy has the higher percentage? She's the only one who hasn't shown signs of having powers... Maybe it's Rain but she keeps her horns and wings to herself? But what if all percents get wings and horns!?'

"...What now?" I asked. "So we know what my siblings and I are now, we know about Iniquity. But what about your other sister, Betrayal?"

"She hasn't been a problem yet. In fact I think she may be with Evelyn." She frowned. "Knowing your cousin she'll be fine though."

I remembered seeing them at the airport, yeah Eevee would be fine. "I guess we should go back home now. I mean, what else should we do? Track down Iniquity? Interrogate our mothers?"

"That sounds like a marvellous idea." Blake said seriously. She opened a portal and pocketed her hands. "Coming?"

"Like I have a choice." Despite the new situation, I smiled. I couldn't help but find this whole thing funny, if not very surprising and ironic. We came here not expecting anything too important, and then this happens. Hmm.

But that doesn't mean when I see my mother and Blake 1 I won't be as confused as I am now, shooting question after question, and let me tell you I will expect answers.

We went to my mother's house, Blake 1 was just about to leave when we appeared.

"Oh Blake, S hi. What brings you here?"

"Mom, why didn't you ever mention that Iniquity was my sister and that S and her siblings are part shinigami?" Blake asked bluntly.

"Straight to the point as always." I muttered, but unsurprisingly I was heard by the younger Birthday.

"Of course. No point beating around the bush." Blake tutted. "Now then, Mom?"

Blake 1 blinked. She sighed and opened the door to the house. "If you want me to answer whatever questions you have I would like to do it in comfort.

"Weiss! Stop arguing with Q-Cat and help me with our daughters!"

'Blake's mom is very loud when she wants to be.'

_'I_ _know_.' 'Blake get out of my head!'

Later the four of us were in the kitchen sitting at the table. Rain, Suicide, Mello, and Lucy were lingering by the doorway, watching like the eventual stalkers they will become. Wait Rain and Mello are technically- never mind.

Which reminds me I still have to do something to Blake for kissing Raindrop. Although Rain is bisexual so she probably doesn't care too much... Still gonna mess with Blake later.

"Alright girls," Mom started. "What is so important to you that you practically cornered Blakie?"

I nibbled on my kit-kat as Blake shuffled in her chair.

"Well Weiss, S and I have learned some interesting information. This effects you and your siblings as well Rainbow." Blake glanced at my siblings, the four at the door before turning to our mothers. "Why did you never tell me that Iniquity was my sister?"

"And that my siblings and I are part shinigami!" I cut in.

"W-wait we're wh-what S-s-sis?" Lucy gasped. Rain took her hand and walked into the kitchen with Lucy, Mello and Suicide right behind her.

"Are you two playing a game here, Silence? I think Mother would tell us if we were part shinigami!" She stated.

"Why would I lie?" I glared at her.

"Rain you have been tormenting S for years and had an infatuation with Blake for three of those years." Mello said, glaring at Rain. She scowled.

"I wouldn't put it past them, Mellylocks."

"Says the girl who always-"

"Rain! Silence! Mihael! Stop it!" Mom snapped, we looked at her and back at each other before Mom sighed. Blake 1 pattered her shoulder and smiled.

"Blake, I never told you about Iniquity being your sister because I felt that you had enough to worry about. If I told you about her I know that you wouldn't react well, there would be too much to stress over. And with Iniquity comes information about the biology of hybrids, meaning you would know of the Keehl children being what they are.

"As silly as it sounds, Weiss and I decided to keep that a secret. Anyways, I never knew what happened to your sister. I thought she wanted nothing to do with the family and fled MU." Blake 1 said.

"What would be so bad about telling us we're part shinigami?" Suicide asked. This whole thing has become very suspicious in my opinion.

"Weiss can tell you." Blake 1 replied. "Blake listen I know next to nothing about Iniquity, it's like she was never even there. So I thought that it was best to treat her as a guide for you, not your sister."

Okay now she just sounded guilty, not that I can blame her. And Blake, well she clearly wasn't expecting this. Rain took out her flick blade and swung it in the air carelessly.

"I think that you two~ have some explaining to do. Also, why did you and our bastard of a father get it on?"

"RAIN!"

"I-I don't g-get it." Lucy crossed her arms and sat at one of the empty chairs.

Mom huffed. "See Blake? This is why I always condemn you for not having five kids. FOUR are more than enough."

Seeing that Mello and Suicide were going to interrupt, Mom held up her index finger. "Oh I curse the day I met your father, but I do thank him for giving me you five.

"When I met him I had no idea he was a shinigami. I only found out after we were married and had Mihael. To say the least, I was very angry that he never told me, but I let it go eventually." Mom reminisced.

"So he told me about shinigami biology, what Mello was, and what would happen if we had a daughter or three. I got pregnant -S don't say it- and died with Rain shortly after giving birth." Mom frowned. "Bee."

"Here ya go." Blake's mom handed her a bottle of... something. Mom smiled and drank it.

"Wait we know that you and I died but how did Suicide and Lucy show up?" Rain asked.

"Even in death your father and I could still meet. After all I ended up in MU so he could visit me. S, stop looking at me like that- oh just say it." Mom held her chin and gave me the okay.

I grinned childishly. "Mom did the frickle-frackle with the bastard to make a Suicide. And when he came back to MU for good he and she did the dirty deed to make Lucy~"

"S, did you really just describe you-know-what like that?" Blake deadpanned, yeah I could tell she was a little amused with my choice of words. Lucy's here I don't wanna say anything lewd with her nearby!

"W-wait what's th-the d-dirty dee-" Suicide placed a hand over Lucy's mouth and signalled for Mom to continue.

"Thank you Suicide. Anyways, I never told you what you were because I didn't know how you would handle it. Suicide and Lucy were born DEAD. Mello wouldn't believe it, S has had amnesia for years, Rain- I don't WANT to know what you would do with this information to taunt S."

Mom finished talking. My siblings, Blake and I spent this time going over this new information.

Blake, who was most likely pondering over Iniquity until now, cut in. "In hindsight though, keeping all of this from us might not have been a good idea. These five had no idea about their origins for the longest times and Iniquity could be dangerous."

"Perhaps. But still..." Blake 1 trailed off.

Mello grunted. "So Mom, if we're part shinigami as well, why don't Suicide and I have any powers?"

Time for another history lesson. Great.

"Before you answer that Mom, I have some news for Mello. Brother, Eve's getting married! And yes we have no choice but to go to the wedding." I said gleefully. There, now he has something to smile about during Mom's next explanation.


	19. Chapter 19 (Blake)

Me: Welcome to chapter nineteen! Story-chan is getting older (yes, throwback to S's old book [that she _needs_ to update])!  
Matt: Why am I here?  
Me: Because I'm an asshole!  
Matt: Yeah… poor S, she only got… three lines this chapter… I got more than her!  
Me: Because, our past was in this! Oh, if anyone knows who I'm talking about in this chapter (the twins), you win… IDK, cookies!  
Rain: S and Blake do not own Death Note, any CreepyPastas referenced, the twins mentioned in this chapter, the Japanese lyrics used… and that's it!  
Me: I got bored, and alphabetised most of the characters…

* * *

**(Time Skip, 14****th**** of March, 2005)**

"Matt, it is unbelievable that you still can't tie a tie," I sighed, finishing his black and blue striped tie.

Matt rolled his eyes at me. "Hey, it's your second cousin's wedding, not mine. I don't even know why I'm here!"

"She's your future cousin-in-law, therefore, you're stuck here."

The two of us were in one of the many rooms of the palace that I had spent some time in growing up. Grandfather ZALGO's palace. We were getting ready for Evelyn and EJ's wedding. Although Matt and I were joking around, I couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt in my gut.

Once everything to do with the Keehl biology was explained (saying that the X chromosome was the one that carried shinigami traits, meaning that girls were much more likely to have powers and Y chromosomes cancel out shinigami powers, meaning boys didn't really get powers), Mello swore us to secrecy, not wanting Matt to freak about it.

_Why's Mihael been so weird around me?_ I heard Matt think. Due to the fact Matt was so close to me, I was occasionally able to pick up his brain waves. S can do this too. We can do it with Mello and Viola as well.

"Matt?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I know why Mello's been weird around you…" I said. No going back now.

Matt grabbed me by my shirt collar, seeing as I hadn't changed yet. "Why?"

I gulped. 'Mello is so going to kill me for this…'

"We all found out some of his family's history, and he's scared that you won't want to be with him anymore…" I mumbled.

Matt put me down, his eyes softening, but looking worried as hell. "What is it?"

"He's… all the Keehls are part shinigami… it's a weird decedent thing with hybrids and chromosomes…" I sorta explained. It's not easy without the whole history lesson.

Matt's worried look turned to a sad smile, an almost love sick look in his eyes. "Why would he think that would change my opinion of him? My real sister is a shinigami," he said.

"Who?"

"You, you dimwit. You're basically my older sister, so why would Mello being part shinigami change how I feel?"

We both laughed and hugged it out. We didn't stop until Matt's phone went off. "I should get that."

"And I should get changed. I don't think Evelyn would be happy with me showing up in mafia clothes and not that damned dress."

Laughing again, Matt walked out the room and I picked up the damned bridesmaid dress. Because, in Eevee's wedding deluded state, she made me, S, and Rain bridesmaids, and _Betrayal_ her Maid of Honour.

The damned dress (yes, it will forever be known as 'damned') was a dark blue, much like EJ's mask, with a white sash like thing around the waist, and a white blood-like pattern coming from it.

Once I had finished getting dressed, Matt walked back in. "Who was it?"

"The twins, remember them?" he asked.

I nodded, "Damn, I haven't spoken to them since we were in kinder. Kitty still look like his sister?"

Matt and I went to kindergartens on the same street, mine was slightly more advanced. For a few months before my aunt's death, we had a two exchange students from Japan, twins who were identical, one girl and one boy. They spent a lot of time at Matt's house, so the five of us would walk to the school that Axel, Beyond, and Matt's step-sister, Maxine, went to so their parent's would take them home.

We were taught some Japanese, and had started calling the brother 'Koneko' meaning kitten, and the sister 'Hebi' meaning snake.

Matt laughed, picking up the nightmare hair curler, "There are pictures of him on their school's black market… mostly in girls clothes…"

"So… like Mello was?"

"Yeah… Not to mention his sister is still a snob."

We laughed while Matt curled my hair. "How about we call them after the damned wedding? After all, we're all going to the beach together."

"Alright, just no making me cross dress this time," Matt agreed. Last time we Skyped someone together, I put him in a dress. But, hey, Mello liked it.

"Deal."

The wedding went without a hitch, although Betrayal looked like she wanted to kill me. We didn't have a reception, seeing as we all just wanted to get to the beach. Only bridesmaids, groomsmen, the Birthday-Afters, and the Keehls were allowed to come.

We had a run in with Mello and S's aunt and uncle, Eevee's parents. Matt almost hit them in their heads with a pipe because they were so mean to his Mellycakes.

Mail Jeeves holds grudges, even if he's never met the person it's held against.

In the car on the way to beach, I swear I heard Mello complaining about being flat chested… but I was drifting in and out of consciousness, so it's equally likely I was imagining things…

"Auntie Blake? What are the purple numbers I see?" Beacon asked. She did end up getting some powers. I got A to help in teaching her as I knew next to nothing about Life god biology.

"Okay, so some girls will have two sets of numbers, the lower one is how long until she loses her… virginity, the other is until she becomes a mother. Guys will only have the one – the virginity one," I tried to explain. I'm not a Life god!

"Suicide doesn't have any purple numbers…"

"Do Lucy and Rain?"

"Yes."

I started to mentally freak out a little. 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! SUICIDE HAS DONE THE FRICKLE-FRAKLE!'

Obviously, Rain and S picked up on this.

'_WHAT! MY LITTLE BROTHER HAS LOST HIS MAIDEN HEAD!_'

'_Naw, now I can't tease him about being a sad little virgin who watches gay henti~_'

'We can still tease him about the henti.'

"Are you and Auntie Rain and Auntie S talking about Uncle Sussie?" Beacon asked. Yes, she had adopted the Susan name for dear Suicide.

"Okay, better questions, what about Uncles Matt and Mello, and Auntie Evelyn?" I asked. What? I can't exploit this in Ana, Beyond would pull my eyes out if I tried to ask A, and Cancer, rest in peace, died of, ironically, cancer.

I will always thank her for bringing me Barium.

"They're numbers are all really similar, like, they all finish tonight," Beacon said quietly.

I nodded, telling the twins this info… 'Girls, we're gonna need those ear plugs, apparently M Squared will be busy tonight, also, Eevee's going for the traditional wedding night.'

All of us (Anastasia, Anima, Avery, Barium, me (Believe), BEN Drowned, Betrayal, Beyond, Bowen (Ana's brother), Evelyn, Eyeless Jack, Iniquity (she _is_ family), Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack, Lucy, Mail, Mihael, Rain, Silence, Suicide, and Ticci Toby) got out of the car and put all our stuff in our rooms.

Rain, S, Betrayal, Iniquity, and I were sharing a room for this. Matt and Mello had their own room. Lucy, Ana, Bowen, and Beacon shared a room. BEN, LJ, Jeffy, Toby, and Suicide were together, A and Beyond were, as per usual, together, and the lovely newlyweds had the honeymoon suite. Anima and Barium wondered as they pleased.

We Birthday girls devised a truce for as long as we were staying at the beach; the second we were back home, everything was free game.

Unfortunately for us, Matt and Mello's room was on one side of ours, while Avery and Beyond's was on the other side.

"See you guys, I've gotta make a call with Mattie. Old friends are still alive, somehow!" I exclaimed.

"Alright. Rain and I are going to interrogate Suicide about how he lost his maiden head," S said back.

The three of us walked down the hallway, but Betrayal whispered something to me before we made it to the rooms we were headed for.

"What did she say~?" Rain asked.

"Yoru wo oou mabuta hirake, magki kage wo osoreru nakare," I said, mentally questioning if they were fluent enough in Japanese to understand that.

S's face was blank. "What?"

I sighed. "Open your eyes and bare the darkness within, don't fear the evil in them."


	20. Chapter 20 (S)

I hate speeches. So much. Hello everyone, did you have/are you having a good vacation? Good! Have you been reading any good fanfics today? Good for you!

Oh. Oh no. Ehehehe, I'm just gonna go ahead and um abscond. Bye guys! *pretends to never have seen the last message*

One day I'll be active. One day. Wait, did we seriously forget the disclaimer until the last chapter again? Wow. Let's make this a tradition!

* * *

"Open your eyes and bare the darkness within, don't fear the evil within..." I repeated. "You and your sister certainly love your riddles!"

"It sounded more like a warning to me." Rain added. "Is Bebe going to carry out her vendetta?"

"Possibly. Just in case we should stay alert." Blake said. "Knowing her she'll try to do something."

"Why was she invited to Eve's wedding again?" I asked.

"Because she and Eve are friends."

Oh. Right. I really need to mention something to Eve about that one day but chances are she knows all about the Betrayal/Blake fiasco. Chances are she either doesn't care or she wants to stay neutral in the situation.

Later that night, once we had a plan in case Betrayal did anything, Rain and I gave Evelyn 'The Talk', then went to our room. Rain, Blake, Iniquity (awkward but she is one of our roommates), and I were playing board games, with a few twists. By this point in the night we figured no one would get any sleep with the newlyweds and M&amp;M around. Seriously I could hear far more than just music and shouting from the other bedrooms and I hated it.

'Ah yes, two of my family members, two strange ones, are getting it on with their respective partner. Everyone I know is either trying to sleep or pass the time by doing their own activity.'

I heard Rain roll the dice, it landed near my forearm. "How many spaces?"

"Move six places." I said in a bored tone. Rain moved her car across the bored. "Have twins. Look at that Rainy you're carrying on our twin legacy."

"Oh joy. You know, I think their other mother wouldn't appreciate it if I adopted kids without her knowing." She picked up two of the pink people in the box. "There, no boys in this family."

"You just don't want to deal with testosterone." Iniquity rolled her eyes. If that's the case I really don't blame Rain.

"Out of all games why did we choose the game of life?" Blake moved her own car across the board. "It forces us to get married and have jobs like actual people."

"Well then, be happy I tipped the board earlier since the only casualty was your car and partner." I said. "At least you don't have four kids like Iniquity and I do."

By the time Iniquity picked a house she could afford Rain flipped the board. This time we decided to play Battle ship instead of pick up the pieces.

"You sunk my battleship!"

"And you sound like one of those kids on the Battleship commercials!"

So the whole night was spent playing games because Blake refused to watch any movies Rain and I picked -I'm sure you know that they were Disney movies- but all in all I would say the night was well-spent...

Nope. Nothing happened. No Betrayal. But what else could we do when no one got any sleep thanks to a certain pair of hormonal teenagers?

Which reminds me I need to tease Mihael about all of the... sounds I heard last night. As for Eve... I'd like to think nothing happened since I ignored everything from her room.

The next few days were spent at the beach. Eevee and EJ were spending the next two weeks in Italy, I swear I'm not jealous. Iniquity and I are good friends now. We actually bonded over stuff! As for the others, most of the guests from the wedding left already, save for the Birthdays, Keehls, the spirit animals, Viola and Matt.

And my babies of course. Who I found in the woods earlier.

"Who's a good disturbing cake creature? You! That's who!" I cooed sweetly. Grinny and Smiley were still the same old cake monsters. Although Smiley had a little cupcake on it's top. I call it The Malicious Cookie Monster, Mal for short.

"S we're leaving tonight get rid of the damn cakes." Mello ordered, I shook my head and held Mal up to him.

"How can you say no to this pastry?" I forced him to take the cupcake. He swatted it away. "Just be happy I listened to Anima and didn't take the foxes I found."

"You're out of your mind." He tsked. "Matt and Blake won't be coming home with us?"

"Why?" I felt my childish grin slip. Where are they going?

"They are going to some park to meet their old friends Hebi and Koneko." Mello crossed his arms. "And Ana and Beacon are spending the next two days with their brother and dads."

"Oh. So does that mean it'll just be you, Viola, and me going home?"

"Nope. Viola's going on a trip to Canada with her partner for business." Mello said. Okay so it's just us for a day.

"...Does this mean we can have a sister/brother bonding moment?" I asked, raising my arms for a hug. He remained unamused.

"Idiot."

"You're so mean to me Mellylocks."

And the familiar banter continued.

That night, we all went to our rooms feeling exhausted. Sleep overcame me pretty easily despite my sister and Blake arguing about something.

So I was pretty surprised to be woken up by a loud crash.

I glared into the darkness. Who was wrestling at this hour? People are trying to sleep dammit!

'S turn off the connection. You're being too loud.' Rain groaned, I glared over at that lump on her bed. Damn twin.

'That wasn't me!' Another crash, this time far too close to my bed. I sat up with a jolt and watched two figures fighting. Okay who let the shadow people in?

'Not me. They must have been alerted by the loud crashes coming from this room.' Rain and I will never be morning people. Or in this case waking-up people.

'It wasn't me you twit!'

"Can you two stop arguing and help me!?" One of the figures yelled. That was Blake!

The problem was I didn't know who was who, so I pounced on the one closest to my bed. Which happened to be Blake.

Oh hi Blake. Have a nice fall? Is what I wanted to say, instead we were knocked over and thrown into, literally into, the left wall. We crashed into the other room, the one Beacon, Ana and Lucy happened to be in.

"OUCH!" "FUCK ME RUNNING!"

"Who was that!?" Beacon shouted, turning on the lamp. Lucy jumped from her bed and looked at us.

"S-sis? What a-are you-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Rain had thrown Betrayal into the dresser to my left. My twin ran through the hole in the wall and threw her knives at Betrayal.

"What the- Rain what are you doing!?" I yelled. Rain darted towards her and had her pinned down.

"Helping like Blake asked us too!"

Blake got up and ran over to them just as Betrayal got out of Rain's hold.

"What a shame Rainy~ I thought you would want to help me..." Betrayal said angrily.

"Maybe if you said Silence, 'cause she's fun to mess with. But I will not help you kill Blakie." Rain said. I'll talk to her about the 'killing me' thing later this is pretty important.

"Alright, both Blake and S!"

"Betrayal leave them out of this!" And now Blake and Betrayal are in a standoff.

"You're both too loud. Don't you think this is better as a family matter, Betrayal?" Iniquity stepped into the room calmly. She walked up to them and glared. "You higher percents are so violent."

"Auntie S, what's going on?" Beacon asked. Beacon, Ana, Lucy and I watched them intensely.

"Well... I think your aunts are about to kill each other." I said. "We should leave. Now."


	21. Chapter 21 (Blake)

I know the end is rushed, but goddamn it! It's eleven-fourty-five PM on my birthday, and I have a kitten climbing on me, my desk, and my laptop. Plus I just got back from ice skating and I can't feel my feet.

xoxo, Blake.

* * *

I looked at my sisters, knowing I was stronger than both of them, even if they worked together. Betrayal and Iniquity were fifty and twenty percents, therefore together they'd be about seventy percent, while I'm an eighty percent, at least.

"So, Iniquity, who are you with – the sister who murdered everyone we could care about, or the one who wants to make the world a better place?" Betrayal asked.

I knew I was the murderer, but lately I couldn't care less. I've said that I'd kill anyone I'd have too in order to get where I want to be. I'd kill my sisters again, my nieces, my nephew, my brother again, my mother again, S, Rain, Matt and Mello. Anyone to get where I have to go.

"I'm here to make the world a better place, despite my name. It's annoying that irony runs in the family," Iniquity said, walking over to Betrayal.

"Yeah, funnily enough, it seems you two got the wrong names. Iniquity the betrayer and Betrayal the immoral and unfair. Me, I believe in anything I want to. If I set my mind to an idea and believe in it, it happens. I wanted to rule the crime world, I did it; I wanted to get rid of the Church bloodline, I did it; I want to kill my sisters again, I'll do it.

"And Betrayal, how you're called Lily, a flower that represents purity. That just amuses me," I laughed.

'_She's lost it~_'

'Fuck off Rain!'

'_Yeah, Raindrop, I don't want to be killed next. I value living._'

"Well, at least we won't resort to killing to get where we want," Iniquity said.

"I recall you cheering me on as I was about to kill Axel, Iris. Do you really think that challenging me is a smart move?" I asked.

Betrayal stepped in front of our older sister (she died first, so she was technically older) in a protective manner. "You can't do anything, Believe! We can stop you if we work together!"

"No you can't~" I sang. "You tried when we were in the womb, but look how that worked out. I killed you both. I hadn't even developed by then, so, logically, I win."

"She's right, Betrayal. She can beat us easily, even if we worked together. I may have gotten my calculations wrong about her. She could easily be more than eighty percent. You have to be to get wings while you're still alive… she's less human than our mother and our brother combined…"

I just smiled. I could feel everything growing – my teeth, my wings, my horns, my strength, my eye sight. Then, another voice spoke through me…

'**Granddaughters, stop you're petty fighting. We all know that once you die twice, you cannot come back. I want all five of you here. That includes Rain and Silence. See you soon,**"

"Damn it, now ZALGO is in this. This is why we shouldn't have feuds," Betrayal muttered.

"No, this is why I shouldn't have gone to Japan. Come on, twins, we've got a Satan to visit!" I called out to the twins.

On the walk to the castle, S and I had a mind-talk.

'_When were planning on telling me ZALGO was your grandfather?_'

'I've told you about seven times now.'

'_Still, you're the granddaughter of _ZALGO_!_'

'And you're a distant relative.'

'_Fuck, you're right! I'm a relative of ZALGO!_'

'But you're not the one getting possessed.'

'_True, true…_'

When the five of us entered, there were trumpets, and at the end of the two rows of people was Beyond, Avery, my mother, a man who looked a lot like a bald Mello, and ZALGO. I gulped, while Betrayal, Iniquity, and Rain bowed.

"**Why do you two not bow?**" ZALGO asked. S seemed to have not noticed everyone else was bowing, and scrambled to bow while I stood tall.

"**Oh, I mean, why do you not bow, Believe?**" he corrected himself.

"Because I do not see reason to. I am part of this family, therefore, am royalty. Why should royalty bow to itself if it is the same blood line?" I asked. My reasoning was always like this; making sense while not. Or as S says, riddles.

"**Well said, Believe. I see that school was better for you than it was for your brother or your brother-in-law. Honestly, I was surprised that Beyond fell for a kami no inochi. They are rare amongst hybrids now, but I've heard there is a mix,**" ZALGO said.

"Yes, that stain on shinigami life," Iniquity sneered.

"You say anything like that about Bella again and I swear I will saw your head off," I muttered at her.

ZALGO laughed a little, "**No need for that, Believe. Bella is actually someone who common shinigami do not like, much like how there are homophobes, sexists, and racists are in the living world. Most shinigamis, even the hybrids, do not like the kami no inochis.**"

"Racist assholes, hating on my baby," A hissed under his breath. He hates anyone who doesn't think everyone should be equal. So hating on him is bad, but on one of his babies is unforgivable.

"**Anyway, as to why I asked for you five to be here. I need you five, and those lovely boys, to catch Kira. I am sure you know you know who he is after Believe's stunt she pulled a couple of months back. He is causing a major imbalance in all zones of the afterlife and, truthfully, all of us rulers are far too lazy to do anything about it. You five seem to be perfect for the job. I hope this is an acceptable request,**" ZALGO explained.

"I have to work with those two? They wanted to kill me!" I cried out.

"And you were about to kill us!" Betrayal and Iniquity yelled.

"In self-defence," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"**Who started what does not matter to me. You five are to work together to catch this criminal, and put a stop to his god complex,**" ZALGO grumbled, giving us clear instruction on what we were to do.

I guess all we had to do now was work together and tell the boys.


	22. Chapter 22 (S)

Excellent excuse Blake. And happy belated birthday! Here, have a virtual hug and a virtual cat doing cat-like things. :D If your feet fall off, I can't help you.

This chapter was lame as lame can get but speeches are tomorrow and I'm panicking so here you go (although when you read this I probably read mine already). Enjoy your chapter.

* * *

"But Grandfather-"

"**No buts, Betrayal,**" ZALGO shushed her. "**You will all work together. No questions asked. You may leave.**"

"Damn old man." Betrayal cursed. She sent a glare at Blake who didn't seem to notice. The rest of us got up and were ready to leave.

'This is not gonna work. There is no way we can work together without someone dying (again) or any other casualty showing up.'

'We could always ignore ZALGO~ After all he probably won't know.'

"**Oh and one more thing.**" Rain and I turned around to face a sinister looking ZALGO. "**If you go against my order, or ignore your objective, you will have to answer to me.**"

'...Forget I said anything, sis~!'

'I hate you.'

We left ZALGO's palace-thing and went back home. Blake, Iniquity and Betrayal have been glaring at each other for the past five minutes. As for Rain and I, Rain is playing with her fingers, and I'm going over the current events and information.

-The Birthday sisters were going to kill each other.  
-Blake would kill anyone that gets in her way (why does knowing that hurt so much?).  
-ZALGO is a dick.  
-We have to catch Kira.  
-What 'stunts' did Blake pull that ZALGO mentioned?  
-Everyone is still staring at each other.

I have a feeling by the end of this, all of this, no one is getting out unscathed.

"Well," Blake stood up. "I have some old friends to meet. I'll be back whenever."

"Wait Blake-"

"Goodbye Silence." Okay she's angry and looks a bit hostile at the moment. She quickly made her way to the door slammed it shut.

"I swear to all that is listening, I can't work with her." Betrayal huffed after the Blake was gone.

"Grandfather wants us to cooperate Lily, we have to listen." Iniquity sighed. "Although I rather not."

"I know that but I'm sure I can find a way to get past that!" Betrayal stated, I don't think anyone believed her, I didn't.

"Right. Betrayal, why don't you and I go make plans to over throw your grandpa. Iniquity and S can play board games." Rain jumped up and lead Betrayal into one of the other rooms.

"...So what in Hell's name were you thinking? Attacking Blake I mean. Do you want to get us all in trouble?" I accused when I was sure that Rain and Betrayal were gone.

"I don't trust her Silence. I don't understand why you and your friends stay with her." She said. "She'll only ruin you."

"Well Blake is my friend, I can't tell you why the others want to stay with her, other than that one reason. Blake is our friend."

"For how long? She admitted it herself S, Blake would kill all of you to get where she wants!" Iniquity snapped. "Would you let her kill Lucy or Ana?"

"Of course not!" I answered. "Look, at the moment no one is trying to kill anyone except you three. If anyone is going to die, it'll be one of you."

"If I get the chance to get rid of her one day, I will take it." Iniquity replied coolly. "All I'm saying that you should accept the fact that your best friend, isn't so great.

"Really, did you ever forgive her for what she did to Way and- what was his name, Matt? Mitch? Michael? Yes Michael- Michael?" Iniquity asked. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"What are you talking about? Way and Mikey died months ago." I twitched. For a quick second, Iniquity looked surprised before she put on her mask again.

"Of course she wouldn't tell you. Or anyone for that matter." She muttered. "Blake killed them. That was what my grandfather was referring too. Blake killed Way and Michael."

...

I started laughing. I was laughing so much I was clutching my sides. "I'm sorry, what? Blake didn't kill them! Way died in his sleep and Mikey, Mikey was shot." I stopped laughing. "Blake couldn't have killed them, she wouldn't have been anywhere near them during their deaths."

"...Tell me S, do you remember when and how Way ended up in the hospital?" Iniquity asked, she answered before I could. "When Believe left. He was in the hospital for years, he relapsed because of her."

"Ini-"

"As for Michael, Blake was the one who shot him. The police never found the killer, they forgot about him. Just like she did." Iniquity stated.

"Iniquity, stop." I ordered darkly. "Even if she did, don't give me that look, she wouldn't forget about Mikey."

"...I apologize for sounding heartless, S." She hummed. "If you don't believe me, ask her. She may lie, but I'm sure you could get the truth from her."

"Fine. I'll play your game." I glared at her. "I won't deny the fact that Way relapsed because of Blake's absence, but she didn't deal the final blow. He was a living corpse. If Blake really did kill Mikey, then she killed him. What should I do?"

"Well Silence, you're one of those people who would defend their loved ones no matter the cost, right?" Iniquity said, I nodded. "Then what would you do if it was a loved one who harmed another?"

I didn't know what to say. Truthfully, I don't know what I would do. It's a very conflicting question. Mikey and Way are already dead, but Blake is alive. If Iniquity is telling the truth... I don't know how to feel about this.

Seeing that I wasn't going to answer, Iniquity stood up and frowned.

"I can't give you an answer to your question, only you can. When you have an answer, do tell me." Her frown turned into a cold smile. She went outside to the balcony, leaving me with my thoughts.

Iniquity wasn't wrong, I had to find an answer myself. But I won't, at least not right now. Besides, I need to find Blake and confront her about this.

She'll come back later, that's when I'll talk to her. In the mean time I could work on the Kira case.


	23. Chapter 23 (Blake)

GAH! School's back, I'm starting SACE this year, I'm doing a few subjects a year early, and everyone hates me. Year ten, yeah…

Also, I couldn't help it, I had to ship it… My cousin (who's really just a close friend, not my actual cousin that S was talking about) got me hooked. You guys vote, Blake and Rain or Blake and Toby.

* * *

I slept in Beyond's warehouse that night. I was not in the mood to go home. I knew that Iniquity was telling S about Mikey and Way. I knew because of our link, and we can transmit our conversations.

"Hey Blakie~, you okay?" I heard Rain. She always somehow knew where the Hell I was. This time though, I'm not complaining.

"I didn't want to, I didn't want Mikey to die," I cried. "He said he wanted me to do it. We were both crying. I hated, I still hate it. Gee knew what happened, he knew I did it, but he forgave me. He understood why. He was ether going to die because of me, or because of Kira, but he wanted to me do it."

Rain just hugged me. Even though I know she's had a crush on me for three years (even though I was gone for around half of that time), she's easily one of my closest friends.

"Just think happy thoughts, Blakie, happy thoughts~" she whispered as she petted my hair. It was one of those things she did. I really did miss hanging around her.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I almost got arrested with Matt and Beyond?" I asked between sniffles.

"No, what happened?"

"Well…"

…

"I'm bored!" Matt whined.

L had made the three of us, along with A, tag along with him and Wammy to Scotland for a case. A was sleeping and B had taken me and Matt to a park.

"Me too! I want jam!" I pouted. Matt and I always ganged up on B, ever since we were little and everyone didn't hate each other. When Matt came to Wammy's we didn't leave each other's side for the first month because we had missed each other.

Now that we were both nine, B was getting even more annoyed with the two of us.

"No, I'm not allowed," B said, but he looked just as bored as we were.

"Fine! We're going to find our own fun!" I spat bitterly. My brother knew we probably were going to do something stupid, but he let us go.

Once we had walked far enough away and found a car park, the two of us got a terrible idea.

"That one, it looks fast," Matt said, pointing at a red motorcycle.

"That one, it's faster," I argued, pointing at a black motorcycle.

"Or that one, because we won't be able to fit both of us and B on a motorbike."

"Or that one!"

"Why is there a monster truck in a small town in Scotland?"

"That one!"

"No, that one!"

Both Matt and I were quiet until I started laughing. "Blake what are you… Oh my god! Blake, get the Hell out of the monster truck!"

After I crashed the monster truck into a tree, we decided on a Trans Am, although it looked like something that didn't really fit in with 1999 Scotland, we paid no mind and broke the window.

We learnt a few months later that it was Mikey and Way's step-dad's car, but that didn't matter.

Matt and I took turns in driving, despite the fact we were both a bit too short, and that we were both terrible drivers.

"Matt, I think you hit another one…"

"Ten more points?"

"Nah, it wasn't an old lady, it was a business man, so six points," I told him. Yes, we made a game of hitting people.

When we _eventually_ started looking for B, it wasn't that hard to find him. How many black haired-red eyed kids were there in Scotland? Two, and I was one of them.

I hit the brakes when we found him and yelled, "Get in loser, we're going shopping!" A line that was later stolen by _Mean Girls_.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"No," I answered, "just get in the car. We're too short for this."

After some rearranging which put me in the back seat of the car. B started driving and Matt fiddled with the radio because he lost his sanity for a bit ("I don't wanna drown!" "You're not going to drown, Matt." "Keep BEN away from me!"). For some reason he thought that messing with the radio would keep BEN away from him.

"Can we stop for jam?" I whined. I was hungry and I wanted jam!

"Not really…" B responded, hitting the accelerator hard.

"Why!"

"Because the police are after us," he said. I looked out the back seeing at least three cars in pursuit.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Matt and I yelled. We were terrible kids.

"Two kids steal a car, pick up a teenager, start driving, and hit a load of people, and you're asking why we're getting chased by police? We're at a school for geniuses, and we're in the top ten smartest people in the world, FIGURE IT OUT!"

"Well, we did kill that one lady…" Matt muttered.

"And I did shoot that other driver who was going too slow…" I added.

I think I heard B mumbling something about how Matt and I were the worst kids to babysit ever. "Okay, kiddies, start shooting the police. We need to escape."

…

"Well, you guys were messed up nine year olds~" Rain laughed. We had decided to go back home, and she promised that she'd stay with me for the night.

"Beyond and I got in a gang fight when I was five. We beat everyone with knives while they had guns. It was the best Halloween ever," I told her.

Sometimes, Rain looked so different to how you'd expect. Her eyes almost glowed gold with specks of red floating around. She was slightly taller than me, but had shorter hair, but not as short as S's. Her hair looked an unnatural blonde, almost canary yellow, but I knew for a fact it was natural. She could change her eyes to a deep blue-green if she wanted, but very rarely did, mostly because changing from shinigami eyes to human means all of us would have to wear glasses.

Sitting in my room with just my fairy lights to illuminate the room, I leaned my head on Rain's shoulder.

"Do you think Michael or Gee hate me for being the reason they died? Or Luna because I wasn't there to save her?" I asked, still crying a little.

"What was Mikey's death date when you saw him last~?"

"It was zero. There was a car coming towards us at the same time, but swerved after I shot," I remembered.

Rain hugged me as she said, "See? It was you kill him, or he would have been hit by that car~. And how about Way?"

"Zero…"

"None of it was your fault, Believe~. Now how about you tell me the real reason you're so upset?"

I sighed. Damn, she was good. "Remember how I have prophetic dreams?" I asked.

"Mmm."

"I had one where I was sitting with S and she said I had tried to kill her about three years, and I've only tried once… in the next four/five years, I'm going to try again and again, and I'm scared. Not mention… Matt and Mello died in that dream. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"Look, Blakie~ you've had a long day, getting possessed an all. You need to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up~" Rain said.

I nodded.

That night I fell asleep and didn't wake up once, or even have a nightmare. But I refuse to believe it had anything to do with falling asleep to the rhythm of Rain's breathing and heartbeat.


	24. Chapter 24 (S)

So life isn't looking too good right now. At least my brother came over for three days.

Gah, I caught that reference last chapter! One day I promise I'll stop procrastinating everything. One day. Oh and I vote for Rain/Blake.

* * *

I heard Rain and Blake come inside and go to Blake's room. It was almost two in the morning, where could they have gone- it doesn't matter. I'll leave them alone for now.

Oh I actually earned something while working on the case; Kira is a hidden dick. Other than the basic information, I got nothing on the Kira case. At this rate we may have to go to Japan to find the bastard.

I shut down my laptop and leave my desk to flop on my bed next to Anima. Closing my eyes, I bring my pillow over my head and try to fall asleep.

...

I feel like I'm drifting... am I asleep?

I open my eyes and see that I'm not in my room. Everything looks like it's fading away, like everything will disappear soon. It seems like I'm in an apartment of some sorts but nothing has colour, everything is grey and white. There are two knocked over couches facing away from each other, a broken coffee table, a smashed computer, this place looks awful.

I step over some broken glass and squint at the walls. I can see photographs, but every picture looks like parts have been scratched out or they're too blurry. I decide to get a better look by taking one of the pictures from the wall.

The photo looks somewhat old. There are a few people in the photo, they're smiling in the photo. It looks like the photo was taken in a park somewhere.

"Who are these people...?" I asked aloud. The people seem so familiar, but I can't tell who they are. There aren't enough details.

Suddenly, a door is thrown open and someone stomps into the room, another person follows them calmly. I watch the first person grab the sides of their head and shake nervously.

"You're lying! Th-they can't be dead!" They yell. I feel my heart sink, that voice belongs to Beacon.

The other person sighs deeply. "I wouldn't lie about something like this. They are dead. Mello is dead. Matt is dead." That voice sounds far too familiar as well but...

I move closer to the other figure and almost gasp. She has so many scars and bruises littering her arms. There's a burn mark wrapping around her left forearm, leading to her shoulder and another one climbing towards her chin from her collar bone.

'I don't even want to know how many burns could be under her tank top...' I wince. But the thing about her that makes me nervous, is the fact she looks like, like me.

"They can't just die! There's no way they died!" Beacon stated, she was on the verge of tears. She doesn't look so good either. She has a few cuts and gnashes as well. What happened to them?

"Bella, I was there when the building was destroyed. I almost burned to death thanks to Mihael. I barely escaped when Mail was shot by the police. I saw Mihael's name written in the death note with my oracle sphere. They're dead." The other me hissed.

"...Where is Auntie Blake?"

"I don't know." The other me scoffed. "She could have died as well for all I know."

"Don't say that! She's your best friend, we don't need any more people to die!" Beacon screamed. The other me tilts her head to the side.

"I don't want Blakie to die, Bella. But I can't stop it from happening."

Soon the tears fell from Beacon's eyes and she and 'I' were hugging. I took a few steps away from them, this can't mean anything. It's just a nightmare I need to wake up from.

It's just a nightmare.

I woke up screeching. Someone -Rain- dropped a bucket of ice water on my head. I ripped the bucket off my head and threw it at my sister.

"Okay. I wouldn't be so mad if you just used water. BUT DID YOU HAVE TO DROP THE FUCKING BUCKET ON MY HEAD!?"

"Yes I had too." Rain tsked. "Now quiet, Blakie's asleep."

"Frankly Rain I don't care that much right now." I growled. I looked out the window and groaned. It must have been five or six in the morning. "What do you want at this malicious hour?"

"Well I don't expect you to care right now." Rain crossed her arms. "We need to talk about some things. Including Blake."

"Rainy if this is about your somewhat one-sided affections, I want nothing to do with it." I said. I know she's liked Blake for a while but I never really understood why. But romance is a complex subject to me.

"It's not that! Even if it was, you're my twin you should help me out with these things!" Rain whined. She muttered something to herself and glanced at the door to the hallway.

"As I said, we have a few things to talk about. I know that most of these subjects are very conflicting for you, so let's start with the worst. We'll go from bad o good, and hopefully end this on a happy note.

"So~ here are some questions. 1: Why were you freaking out in your sleep? 2: Do you hate Blakie now?"


	25. Chapter 25 (Blake)

*gives S a virtual hug* Smile. Friends are not a loud to sad around me.

Anyway, I was writing some of this in class, and i was so awkward that I was blushing… a lot! My face burnt up. I had to ask my internet sister (who lives in America) for some advice.

Also, Blake/Rain is now canon, and I have done some art for it (Happy-Malice on DeviantART).

* * *

"Rain? Rain?" I said as I woke up. She said she'd still be here.

"It was this weird dream. I was covered in burns and Beacon was there. Matt and Mello had died. Blake might have been… dead…" I heard S from the other side of my wall. "And I could never hate Blake; at least I don't think I could…"

'Rainy, what are you and S talking about?'

'_She had a prophetic dream and it seems to match up yours~_' Rain said back at me.

'Should I come in?'

'_Sure_.'

I wondered into S and Rain's room with my head down, my green hoodie most of my face. I didn't want to see what S's expression was.

"I've had those dreams too," I mumbled. I was scared, understandably, seeing as I know my sister wanted to turn S against me. They all want to take me down (which would just make me rule over them and would make killing them much easier).

"What happened in yours?" S asked wearily.

"Matt and Mello died, I had an emotional melt down, you slapped me," I said quietly. I didn't like that dream, yet it haunted me for years, repeating every other day. I hated it and I wanted to stop what happened in it, yet I knew that was impossible.

"Beacon was freaking out and I was covered in burns. We didn't know where –"

"I already know about your dream. Our walls are rather thin," I said, my voice returning to normal.

"Yeah, remind Matt and Mello of that. You do not want to know what I heard while you two were out. Where were you guys anyway?" S rambled.

I stayed quiet. I didn't want S to know where I was.

"I just found her down in the warehouse district. She said she was wandering, not really paying attention to her surroundings," Rain said, saving my ass.

Speaking of asses, Rain's is nice…

What? I'm allowed to think so.

'_Thanks for the complement, sweetie~_'

'_Please don't flirt in front of me. It's weird to see my sister and best friend like this. I don't even know if you're dating…_'

'It's happened twice for me, Beyond and Matt. LIVE MY PAIN! Also, shut up, Rainy-Days, not the time.'

'_But babe~_'

'_This is making me sick. See you love birds later_.'

With that S left the room.

"So I have a nice ass, huh?" Rain asked, smirking her ever annoying (and cute) smirk.

"Yeah, a lot of people do – Matt, Viola, A. You're just another name on the list," I said. I really needed to stop getting myself into these situations.

"Sure, I know a fair few people in this house do, but whose is the best, little Blakie~?" Rain laughed, running her finger down my arm.

"I'm older than you," I deadpanned.

Rain leaned her forehead against mine, and I saw her eyes slowly change from golden to green-blue. I couldn't tell which colour suited her more, but I knew that the colour change meant she was calm, she was happy. I was freaking out as she got closer. I'M A MURDERER! WHY AM I FREAKING OUT!

"Just breathe, I know you haven't forgotten how to," she whispered.

I started breathing deeply, gulping whenever I noticed Rain move slightly closer. I don't know why I was so nervous, I mean, we had kissed before. We were drunk off our asses, but we had done it before. Maybe it's because I knew I'd remember this one, maybe it's because I know her sister is just a room over, maybe it's because I know how thin these walls are.

Rain smiled lightly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just… I don't know. We've done this before, but it feels so new, you know?"

"Believe, you'll be fine. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do," Rain responded. I could feel her lips brushing against my own, but that's not what made it feel real. It was her use of my real name.

I'd never really heard anyone call me that other than when they were annoyed or angry with me, or back before I went to Wammy's.

"It's not that I don't want to do this, it's just that… I've never kissed anyone when I knew I'd remember it…"

"It's like you're giving away your first kiss all over again?"

"Yeah…"

"It's okay," she whispered as she leaned in a little more, "it's the same for me."

And then Matt burst in the door. His face was the most amusing thing I'd ever seen, but I didn't have time to laugh before he started freaking out.

"I… I'm sorry, I was wondering where S… uh, I'mma go now…" Matt said. I couldn't let him go now. I was far too awkward to be confronted by Mello and S about this.

"Mail Rylee Jeevas Birthday, get your ass back here right fucking now!" I yelled. Matt started running and I went after him as fast as I could.

'_Go get him, babe~_'

'Shut up, Rainy-Days… but thanks.'

'_Also, I'm not sure which one I'm questioning more, the Rylee part or the Birthday part._'

'We adopted Matt.'

When I did catch up to Matt, I was confused as to how he could run, or even stand properly…

"How are you running?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but Mello can't get out of bed…" Matt mumbled, almost seeming ashamed yet proud.

"Good going, Mail," I laughed.

"Yeah… so you and Rain, huh?"

I ducked behind my fringe, "Shut up."

"It's okay. Everyone needs a little Keehl in their lives – me, you, EJ," he listed.

I laughed. "I guess so, just… I'm so goddamn awkward that I can't even kiss her."

"You remember when you got me and Mells together?" I nodded. "When we actually kissed for the first time, I almost had a panic attack. He calmed me down and made sure that I really wanted to kiss him. When we did, it was amazing. I know its cliché, but it just felt great, like butterflies and fireworks.

"If you really care about Rain, you'll be able to do it. Now go get her."

I thanked Matt with a hug then went back up to Rain.

"Now, where were we~?" she asked.

"Here," I answered, pulling her close to the point that her lips were just brushing against mine.

"Are you sure?" she whispered against my lips. It was as if she was breathing me in, but I was doing the same to her as well.

'One hundred percent,' I thought as I moved the final bit, pushing our lips together.

It felt similar to what Matt had said, but there were no butterflies or fireworks, they were replaced by dragons and atomic bombs. And yet it all felt right. Everything was perfect, and I honestly couldn't imagine anything better.


End file.
